Oniichan to Imoutochan
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: A delinquent Onii-chan? Check! Imouto who is the definition of perfect? Check! Them hating each other? Check! Parents going away and leaving them to solve their silly sibling hatred thing? Che- WAIT! WHAT? AWW HELL NO! AkatsukiSakura rated T for language. Warning: Chap 1-7 Major CRACK
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOO PEOPLE! Killatfirstsight here!**

**Here's a new story for my lovely readers out there, I've been meaning to try this out sooo:**

**AKATSUKI x SAKURA!**

**Yeah, I was brainstorming for little sister but then this came to me when I was brushing my teeth . . . THE POWER OF TOOTHPASTE! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyways!**

**Onto the story!**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Hidan: THE FUCK!-? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!-?**

**Me: cuz you insufferable little troll, I want you to!**

**Hidan: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!-? YOU'RE THE FREAKING MIDGET HERE!-!**

**Me: FUCK YOU! NO NEED TO BRING MY HEIGHT INTO THIS!-! BLAME GENES! GENES!-! AND JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Hidan: FINE! If it'll get your ass to shut the fuck up. Killatfirstsight doesn't own any of this shit.**

**Me: Was that so hard now?**

**Hidan: Midget bitch. . . **

**Me: I'll pretend I didn't hear that! –smiles—**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kidnapped . . . ?<p>

* * *

><p>"TAKE THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" A tall sliver headed teen yelled out as he delivered a punch towards an unsuspecting male.<p>

Yuuga Hidan, an eighteen year old who worshipped a god called Jashin and has an extreme passion for cursing. He had purple eyes, and slicked back silver hair. He wore a black v-neck top, and his Jashin necklace. He also wore jeans, and converse.

"Was that really necessary? Kami I can't believe were related." Kakuzu drawled out grabbing a fallen wallet, he smirked when he found it was filled with cash.

Yuuga Kakuzu, Hidan's cousin, eighteen years old. He was known for his love of money and fighting. He has green eyes, and shaggy dark brown hair. He had stitch tattoos all over his body. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans and combat boots.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKUZU YOU MONEY WHORE!" Hidan yelled a string of curses coming out of his mouth directed towards his cousin.

"Cheh, a bunch of weaklings un." A blonde boy sneered as he kicked one of the unconscious bodies to the side.

Iwa Deidara, a sixteen years old artist with his golden blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, with a bang covering his left sky blue eye. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with 'Art is a bang!' caption on it in big bold letters. He also was wearing slightly skinny jeans and vans.

"I say this was all a waste of time." The bored voice of a red haired teen.

Akasuna Sasori, a sixteen year old artist as well, he had shaggy red hair and deep brown eyes, he was wearing a dark green shirt with a black hoodie on a small red cloud ever present on the edge. He wore black baggy pants and converse.

"Yay! Senpai! Look Tobi got six of them!" A bubbly voice called out running around in circles.

Uchiha Tobi, sixteen years old the youngest of the group, he had spiky black hair, and onyx eyes, though his left eye was covered by an eye patch. He wore a blue superman tight t-shirt, jeans, and blue converses.

"Tobi please shut up." A tall dark haired male sighed as he watched his younger brother run around jumping over bodies as he went.

Uchiha Madara, the older brother of Tobi, eighteen years old with long black spiky hair, deep red eyes, his right ear pierced, he wore a black long sleeved shirt with a white under shirt peeking out, and he wore skinny jeans and black vans.

"Hai, Aniki! Ne, ne Itachi-senpai! Did you think Tobi was good? Tobi punched the bad man good right?" Tobi asked bouncing over to a stoic dark haired teen.

Uchiha Itachi, younger and older cousin to Madara and Tobi, seventeen years old. He had long shoulder length hair which he always kept tied up to the base of his neck, piercing red eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved black button up shirt which was rolled up to his elbows and had the first two buttons undone, he wore black jeans and black vans.

"Hn." He nodded not even sparing him a glance as he made his way over to Madara who was currently leaning on a wall.

"Aww, come on Itachi! Have a little fun! After all these sound brats prepared a large bunch for us!" Kisame snickered as he looked over the number of unconscious bodies.

Kisame Hoshigaki, seventeen years old, He had pale skin which had blue tint to it. He had spiky dark blue hair; he wore a grey shirt and black pants and converse.

"Yeah, fifty to ten was hardly fair." He smirked. "**For them.**" Followed by a maniacal laugh.

Zetsu, an eighteen year old with personality problems, he has shaggy green hair, his eyes were a deep shade of gold. He wore jeans and a forest green t-shirt and converse.

"Akatsuki" All eyes turned towards an orange haired male.

Pein Nagato, He had spiky orange hair and dark gray eyes, and a _lot_ of piercings. He was wearing a gray long sleeved v-neck with the sleeves rolled up, black pants and converse.

"Seeing as sound has openly declared war to us," Pein's face remained blank but his eyes displayed amusement. "And lost, tomorrow we go visit them to . . . _collect_ our prize."

The group openly smirked at the statement.

"HELL YEAH! THOSE SOUND FUCKERS ARE GONNA DIE!" Hidan yelled swinging a bat around.

"Akatsuki, we go." The group prepared to depart that was until a large group of men wearing identical black suits and sun glasses surrounded them.

"What the fu—"

"Yuuga-sama," A tall blonde woman stepped up, she was in either her late twenties or early thirties, and she was wearing a dark gray business suit and black pumps, removing her glasses revealed icy blue calculating eyes.

"Shit" Hidan cursed dropping the bat and trying to hide himself behind their small group.

All Akatsuki turned towards the two cousins' confusion evident in their eyes. _'Sama?'_

"Which one?" Kakuzu asked slouching slightly, not hiding the irritation he felt.

"Ahh, Kakuzu-sama you are here as well." The blonde smirked and walked up to the two.

"It's been awhile, Naomi-san." Kakuzu sighed and side stepped revealing a heavily sweating Hidan.

"Hidan-sama, there you are!" She smiled brightly and approached the silver headed teen. "And here I thought you were gonna make us look for you again!"

"Shut up you bitch! I aint going anywhere with you and your gay ass troop!" Hidan yelled balling up his fist readying to fight.

"Uhh, excuse me. . ." All eyes turned towards Kisame who awkwardly raised his hand. "What the hell is going on here?"

The woman called 'Naomi' stared at him and the rest of the Akatsuki for a good minute before smirking to herself.

"Hidan-sama, Kakuzu-sama! We could include your little friends as well." She smiled and motioned for her companions to close in. The Akatsuki tensed and readied themselves to fight once more.

"Naomi-san," All eyes turned towards Kakuzu who was massaging his temples in an annoyed manner. "Must you _always_ resort to violence?" He asked walking away from the group and into an awaiting limo.

"KAKUZU YOU FUCKER!-! I JUST TOLD THAT BITCH I AINT GOING ANYWHERE WITH HER!-!" Hidan yelled throwing the bat towards the retreating form of Kakuzu which he easily caught.

Kakuzu sighed and looked over to the rest of his gang. "Leader-sama," He addressed Pein with his accustomed title. "They mean no harm, if you would just step into the car, I'll explain everything to you." Pein nodded and followed him into the car followed by the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Aww, Kakuzu-sama! I just wanted to have a little fun!" Naomi giggled and looked over to the enraged Hidan with a smirk. "Hidan-sama?"

"WHAT YOU CRAZY BITCH!-?" He yelled glaring at the blonde.

She giggled once more. "It seems that your friends are more cooperative than what they seemed," She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "So why don't you be a good boy for once and follow their example, ne?"

"FUCK THAT YOU BITCH! AND FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!-!" Hidan snarled, charging at her.

Naomi let out an exasperated sigh and watched the nearing Hidan ready to punch her. "I thought after all these years you would've at least matured." She sighed once more. "Oh well, at least you never cease to amuse me!" She giggled and snapped her fingers. In a flash Hidan was being charged by dozens of men rendering him powerless and they bound him with a rope—tightly—they opted to gag him but decided not to seeing as Naomi was laughing her ass off as Hidan rolled around repeatedly cursing her.

"AHH!-! YOU BITCH GET ME OUT OF THIS!-!" He glared at Naomi who finally let her laughter die down to giggles.

"Now Hidan-sama, would you be a good boy and join Kakuzu-sama and your other friends in the car—""LIKE HELL I WILL!-!""—or will you be naught, that I'll have to use this stinky gag on you and have you stuffed in the trunk?" She asked sweetly, smirking as Hidan stopped moving all together and glared at her.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"Well Hidan-sama?" She crouched down in front of him and smiled "What will it be? Car or trunk?"

"…"

* * *

><p>And thus the Akatsuki ended up sitting in a limousine going who knows where with Hidan bound and gagged struggling in the trunk.<p>

"Okay, Kakuzu" Pein started leaning back his eyes focused on the green eyed male "Care to explain as to why we are being transported to somewhere by someone we do not know?"

"Yeah! And what was with the 'Yuuga-sama' crap, un?" Deidara asked leaning in with interest.

"To start things off, that crazy woman who . . . kidnapped us was Naomi Arata, the head of Yuuga family's security." He said. "And to as where were going, probably to our home." He sighed running a hand over his face.

"Okay . . . but what I don't get is why the use of force?" Madara asked crossing his leg over the other.

"You see, Hidan is really . . . difficult in terms of going home," He sighed. "One day he just got up and left, Ojii-san and Obaa-san were . . . worried and asked me to 'watch over the little piece of shit before he seriously fucks up and get himself killed' or as Ojii-san said."

"So we're going over to you place?" Kisame asked.

"Yup."

The whole car fell into silence the faint sound of Hidan's banging was the only thing heard.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING OVER TO HIDAN-SENPAI AND KAKUZU-SENPAI'S HOUSE!" Tobi yelled bouncing in his seat.

"SHUT UP TOBI UN!"

And so the bickering started once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think?<strong>

**Gonna be better the next time! Promise!**

**Read and review please!**

**Oh and I have a facebook account now! So feel free to add me! the link is on my profile, you can write on my wall and chizz, I'll –sometimes—be posting my writing status there, so if you ever wanna bust my ass for taking so long to update feel to write how you feel XD**

**Read and review!**

**. . .**

**\(OvO)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Killatfirstsight here with chapter 2 of Onii-chan to Imouto-chan!**

**List of AWESOME PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED and you wished to be part of:**

**.RaWR. SMiLe. CHoMP.  
><strong>

**Little-Retard. – I think you're referring to the manga 'Onii-chan to Issho' but in my case the title means 'Big brother and Little sister' . . . I think XD**

**IzumiMaia-chan – thank you! X3**

**MyForgottenParadise – Hmm… yes? No? Maybe? XD wait and see!**

**Cherryvampires - thanks ;D**

**Ketsueki no kuki – thank you !-! :]**

BriBri – **sorry if you felt that way, and what you said really made a lot of sense and as I was reading your review, and I'm sorry if you find it annoying that I write with Japanese words but that's just how I am, even at school me and my friends speak taglishnese tagalog/English/Japanese and as a writer I thought it would be more fun to do it that way :P. sorry you felt that I write like a twelve year old, which I took as a compliment thank you very much! Too many people tell me I'm too serious as a person so I balance out my serious nature with writing, Heh. But I'm still glad you liked it. :D**

**Last to Cross – hehehe, I'm glad you liked Naomi-chan, ahe was kinda a random character I pulled out.**

**xXFallenxBeautyxX – she's dead . . . nah I'm just kidding XD she's somewhere :3**

**sparkles – Thank you! :3**

**GoldenFoxAngel – and I hope it will stay as one XD**

**x-Vatonge-x – First reviewer BD . . . I dropped the cookie TT^TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Tobi: Ciara-chan a.k.a Killatfirstsight-sama, does not own Naruto or any other important stuff . . . TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!<strong>

**Me: I love you Tobi! Kiss**

**Tobi: Tobi loves you too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meet the family!<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was filled with Tobi's constant babbling, Madara trying to shut him up, Deidara and Sasori's usual debate on 'real' art, Kisame's random topics and Itachi's constant 'Hns', Kakuzu and Pein discussing finance with Zetsu joining in once in awhile and Hidan's muffled yelling in the background.<p>

The driver's window rolled down a little announcing that they have arrived.

Naomi opened the door smiling "Well I think it's best if we let Hidan-sama out now, ne?"

Kakuzu nodded and proceeded towards the door of the Yuuga estate, the whole area was secluded seeing as it was surrounded by trees and by the humidity they were guess it was in the forest just in the outskirts of Konoha. They walked over to the large doors of the Yuuga mansion, the doors opened revealing thirty or so maids lined up greeting them with their heads bowed.

"Kakuzu-sama, Yuuga-sama wishes you and your friends' presence at the living room." Naomi called out holding a rope that was connected to the bound Hidan, it seems as it was much easier to drag him around with a rope rather than having him carried in by the guards.

* * *

><p>They all sat down patiently inside the lavish interior of the living room, maids bustling around serving them tea and treats –as requested by Tobi—when the door was slammed open revealing a small boy of eight who surprisingly looked liked Hidan at a young age with the same slicked back silver hair, the only thing that could tell them apart—aside from age—was his eyes which was not the striking pink that Hidan was known for but a dark jade color in its place. He was wearing something white of what seemed to resemble a school uniform with a brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His dark eyes scanned the room, inspecting each and every unfamiliar face he saw until it landed at Kakuzu. His face broke into a wide smile as he ran forward towards the older male jumping onto his lap and giving him a hug.<p>

"Kakuzu-nii!" He cheered as he hugged him tighter.

Kakuzu in turn smirked and patted the small boy on the head. "Ryuuki, how have you been?"

"I'm fine! How about you nii-san?" Ryuuki asked barely containing the excitement to see his older cousin here.

"Same as always." Kakuzu replied and smiled a little as the little boy continued talking about random things that had happened since Hidan and he left.

Meanwhile Akatsuki was watching the scene before them with mixed feelings: confusion? That was at least expected. Disturbed? Understandable; seeing Kakuzu sitting there with a mini Hidan on his—freaking—lap, was a sight you'll never _ever_ forget. Hilarity? Kakuzu sitting there twitching slightly as the little boy continued to babble about irrelevant things that was surely testing his patience, not long that he will snap from his growing irritation... yup pretty funny.

"So Kakuzu-nii, what are you doing here?" He asked his jade eyes sparkling with interest.

"It seems as though Obaa-san and Ojii-san have requested our presence." He explained towards the six year old.

". . . _Our_?" His gaze lingered over the Akatsuki in which Tobi, Deidara and Kisame gave an awkward wave and smile. Ryuuki returned the gesture with a small nod.

"Nii-san who are they?" He asked not breaking eye contact with the group.

"Ah, Ryuuki these are the Akatsuki," He started setting him down on the floor so he could properly introduce them. "That's Tobi, Kisame and Deidara." Tobi waved at him excitedly while Kisame and Deidara settled for simple hellos. "Pein-sama, Madara, Zetsu and Itachi" they nodded in greeting.

"Guys this is Ryuuki, my little cousin and Hidan's younger brother." He said while patting him on the head.

_Silence_

"Y-you mean that cute little kid-"Kisame pointed at Ryuuki who regarded him with a cool gaze "Is related to _Hidan!-_?" He yelled the last part out.

Kakuzu nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me un! How could a good kid like him be related to that-that a-!" He cleared his throat remembering that there was a kid in the room. "a-hole!"

Ryuuki pouted in irritation as they continued to ignore him. "My name is Ryuuki not kid!" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted some more.

"SEE! THERE IS NO WAY IN HEL-HECK THAT THIS KI-err I mean Ryuuki could be Hidan's _brother_!" Deidara yelled as he motioned towards the tied up Hidan who was left at the corner by Naomi who left them awhile ago.

"SENPAI IS RIGHT! RYUUKI-KUN IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled getting up and patting Ryuuki on the head much to his irritation. "AND HIDAN SENPAI IS NOT A GOOD BOY!" then Tobi ran over to Hidan who was yelling out muffled curses at them. "HE IS A BAD BOY!"

"Tobi, please sit down." Madara sighed and grabbed Tobi's collar and dragged him down the couch. "You're giving me a headache."

"AH! Gomene Aniki, Tobi will be quiet now! Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled out hugging his brother's arm.

"Yes Tobi," He patted him on the head. "You are a good boy."

Their little bromance fest was cut short—which their audience was thankful for—when Hidan successfully got out of his binds, ripping the cloth away from his mouth and proceeded to stalk over to Kakuzu and the rest.

"KAKUZU YOU FUCKER!-!" He growled out grabbing Kakuzu by the collar and proceeded to shake him back in fort. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM FUCKING TIE ME UP AND GAG ME WITH A SHITTY DUST RAG!-!"

"Hey! Let go of Kakuzu-nii-san!" Ryuuki yelled glaring at his supposedly older brother.

Hidan looked over him and smirked letting go of Kakuzu's shirt. "Hey little shit!" He grinned and grabbed him by the head and proceeded to grind his knuckles on each side. "How'd you been?" He grinned as Ryuuki swatted his hands away and proceeded to fix his already messed up hair.

"Don't touch me you idiot!" He glared at Hidan making him laugh more.

"Heh, still hating on me for fucking up the last time?"

"Shut up you big idiot! What are you even doing here? It's not like you care if—"

Ryuuki's rant was cut off short as the door opened and Naomi stepped in with a smile on her face.

"Ara! Hidan-sama you broke out of your binds?" She giggled and clapped her hands in amusement.

"HAH! Do you think some fucking rope can keep _me_ tied up?" Hidan smirked and crossed his arms over his chest smiling at her haughtily "Think again bitch!"

Naomi giggled once more and gave Hidan a long hard stare, her smile never disappearing.

"Well Hidan-sama, if your done playing around now" If possible her smile widened "Yuuga-sama is on his way now."

"What? Is he some kind of fucking king that you have to announce that? Fuck that! He's just some old fa—"

**BAM!**

Hidan fell to the ground with a loud thud followed by an even louder "**FUCK!**" as he fell to the ground face first, the offending projectile that was thrown at him lying a few feet away from his place on the ground.

A baseball.

"If you have anything to say than say it to my face you little piece of shit." Everyone turned towards the deep voice and saw the most disturbing thing ever.

It was a man in his late 30's, and he looked _exactly _like Hidan, with the pale skin, slicked back silver hair though his eyes were a shade darker than that of Hidan, hell they even had the same taste in clothing: white seemed to be very common in this family, the familiar Jashin symbol hanging around his neck.

"Yuuga-sama! There you are Hidan-sama and Kakuzu-sama and their friends were beginning to get impatient waiting for you." Naomi smiled and walked over to stand behind her boss.

"I don't give a damn about them waiting Naomi," The Yuuga Head sighed as his eyes swept over the crowd before him.

"Hey Kakuzu, how have you been watching over this pathetic excuse for a son of mine?" He greeted his nephew with a not so gentle pat on the back.

Groaning, Kakuzu managed to greet his uncle. "Ojii-sama"

"Oh come on! Stop the formalities and crap!" He smirked and smack—I mean patted him on the back once more. "after all we're family!" He barked out laughter while the group around him stared at him as if he were crazy.

_. . . He is Hidan's __**father**__._

"DAMN IT!" Hidan cursed getting up placing a hand on the forming bruise his father created for him. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN!-?"

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE FUCKER!-?"

"HARD OF HEARING? HA! YOU'RE OLD AGE IS CATCHING UP TO YA?" Hidan smirked seeing his father so angry.

Yuuga-sama let out a battle cry as he pounced on Hidan repeatedly punching him and soon Hidan also fought back which resulted to them both rolling on the floor brawling, bumping into furniture causing millions of dollars worth of knick knacks to break.

Naomi sighed as they broke another of their mistress' favorite vases. "Yuuga-sama, Madam wouldn't be happy seeing you to break all her things."

At the mention of the word mistress the two froze and quickly stood up, hiding the evidence and quietly sat on the couch, opting to glare at each other.

With a silent snicker Naomi left the room off to fetch the mistress of the house.

Another awkward silence fell into the odd group as Akatsuki watch the father and son glare at each other.

"Otou-sama!" Ryuuki wriggled out from Kakuzu's hold and ran over to his father's side glaring at Hidan in the process. "Why did you invite him over? I don't want him here!" He pouted and clung onto his arm.

"Well squirt, your mother wanted him to be here . . . hate to say it but I do too."

Hidan snorted at that. "Yeah right like you'll want me here for whatever crap you have planned for me,"

"Actually Hidan-chan, today isn't about you." A soft and feminine voice called out as the doors opened once more.

All heads turned to the entrance of a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, She had long pale red hair that was held up in a neat bun, she was dressed in a beautiful white kimono, with petals dancing around the edges of her sleeves, intricate patterns making their way up and was tied in together with a pink obi.

The Akatsuki gaped at the beautiful woman as she made her way over to the three bickering Yuuga with grace that could only a noble could possess.

"Is that his sister?" Deidara whispered at Kakuzu, not taking his eyes off the beautiful woman.

"No . . ."

"Then-"

"Okaa-chan!" Ryuuki yelled out in happiness and latched himself onto her legs.

"THAT'S HIS MOTHER!-?" Deidara, Kisame and Tobi yelled out. The others didn't show it but they too were surprised to see that this young woman who looked only a couple of years older than them was supposed to be one of their oldest member's mother.

"Ara, Hidan-chan!" She smiled as she made her way over to the silver headed teen and gave him a hug. "Friends of yours?"

"Konichiwa, Hana Obaa-sama." Kakuzu stepped out making his presence known to the older woman.

"Kakuzu-chan!" she smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Been better."

"Kakuzu-chan! Have you grown taller? My! You're so handsome now!" She giggled as she pinched his cheeks lightly. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Ah, Hana obaa-sama, these are the Akatsuki." He motioned towards the group as they greeted her with a small nod.

"Oh so this is Akatsuki!" she giggled and walked up to the group. "Let see if I can identify you without any help!"

She walked over to Kisame, due to the obvious height difference which had him towering over her; she stared up at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Hmm. . . A Hoshigaki?"

Kisame nodded as her face broke into a smile. "Then you must be Kisame-kun!" giggling she moved on over to the next person which happened to be the Uchihas

"Ah, a handsome bunch, that can be classified into the tall and dark criteria," She winked at the three. "I'm guessing . . . Uchiha?"

Itachi nodded.

"Well let's see if I get this right." She took a step closer to Madara and grinned.

"Uchiha Madara-kun?" He nodded as he watched Hana move on to the next.

"Uchiha Itachi-kun?"

"Hn."

Tobi skipped over to Hana's side smiling cheerfully. "How about Tobi? Can pretty lady tell who Tobi is?"

"Well then, are you Uchiha Tobi-kun?"

"Yes! Pretty lady is right! Tobi's name is Tobi!" She giggled and patted Tobi on the head then walked over to the next person.

"Hmm. . . Let's see, red hair, bored brown eyes and that undeniably familiar blank expression." She smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Akasuna Sasori-kun?"

"Yes . . . how did you—?"

"Say Hi to your grandma for me will you?" She giggled as she patted him on the head.

"Green hair and gold eyes. . ." Her face broke into another smile as she mentioned his name. "Zetsu-kun!"

"How about me un?"

"Well, from your accent I can easily identify you as an Iwa, so that means—Deidara-kun?"

"Right un!"

She smiled once more and patted him on the head. "Then last but not the least, Pein Nagato-kun,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuuga-sama." Pein gave a nod in greeting as the woman returned the kind gesture.

"Okaa-chan," all eyes turned to Hidan who was surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"W-will you **please** tell me why you had us all fu—cough—I mean, why you decided to kidnap us?"

Akatsuki gaped.

Hidan, the psychotic asshole, the sadistic masochist, the one who always picks fights, the one who can't even speak without cursing . . . was being polite!-?

Hana giggled and sat down on the loveseat gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"For a party!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 2!<strong>

**If you're imagining what Hidan's Father look like, its just Hidan older, at first i tried to make him like Fugaku with slicked back silver hair. . . then i bursted out laughing cuz it was fucking scary XDD**

**Sooo, what do you guys think?**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM ALIIIIVE! GAWD HS IS A BITCH! LUCKILY I GOT A THREE DAY WEEKEND MEANING NO SCHOOL ON MONDAY! XD THANK YOU RIZAL! SO I DECIDED TO WORK ON ONII-CHAN TO IMOUTO-CHAN! OH AND I GOT THIS NEW STORY 'WELCOME TO THE SECOND VOLUNTARY CLUB' WHICH WILL BE AKATSAKU! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS LIKE 300+ WORDS FOR THE INTRO THINGY :3 . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO TO AWESOME REVIEWERS!<strong>

L.M.D.A.A – **I KNOW RIGHT!-? MIGHT AS WELL BE OLDIE FUGAKU!-!-! XD**

**Himeko Koneko **– **The title says it all XD**

****.RaWR. SMiLe. CHoMP.** – HELLZ YEAH I AM! XD and DAMN PROUD OF IT TOO! Yup, Filipino hates me, I can't even count to 50 in Filipino :)) I give up at around  
>twenty XD I SUCK AT WRITING IN TAGALOG! Hehehehe :3<strong>

**MyForgottenParadise – Hmm… maybe, maybe not ;D **

**Moonshine86 – THANKS KYU! XD**

Asdf – **I dunnoo . . . maybe I **_**might **_**just add some sprinkle of that here and there XD**

Last to Cross – **Hehehe thanks! Oh and I officially dubbed him as Reiji XD**

**Cherryvampiress – fellow incest luverrrr X"3**

SNSD9 – **LOVE THE NAME! I love tiffany! . . . Mr. taxi –taxi –taxi XDD**

**x-Vantonge-x – ****She's here XD****. . . maybeee :3, ****She's in france . . .england or something X)) - ****I'M SORRY I HAVE SMALL HANDS! BLAME GENES! TT^TT . . . HAHAHAHAHAH!**

**The ghost of insanity – hehehe, I tried to do it but I failed . . . EPICLY! XDD**

**xXFallenxBeautyXx – thanks :D**

**Little-Retard – L in your picture is making me jealous with his cake :T LOLz! Thanks!**

**Angel897 – hehehe glad you do :D**

**Sakura-Hime Uchiha –yeah I know, mostly the fics I've read with sakura having a sibling in Akatsuki would be Pein, I was gonna do it to but then I was brushing my teeth and I almost choked on toothpaste then I cursed . . . a lot and I was like 'I'm starting to go Hidan with my bad mouth,' and so Hidan and Sakura became siblings. . . THE POWER OF TOOTHPASTE! XD**

**Yami no Sakura-chan – thanks XD**

**Someil – hehehe Hidan-chan is scared of his momma XD**

**Geniusly – Unique – hehehe FCKYEAH AZNs! XD hehehe**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: She's baaaaaackk!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-chan," all eyes turned to Hidan who was surprisingly quiet the whole time. "What did you fu—cough—mean that today isn't about me?"<em>

_Akatsuki gaped._

_Hidan, the psychotic asshole, the sadistic masochist, the one who always picks fights, the one who can't even speak without cursing . . . was being polite!-?_

_Hana giggled and sat down on the loveseat gaining the attention of everyone in the room._

"_For a party!"_

. . .

"A _party?_" Hidan scowled. "You fu—freaking kidnapped us for a _party!-?"_

Hana giggled as she watched her oldest son twitch in annoyance. "Yes! After all the more the merrier, ne Ryuu-chan?"

"Hai Okaa-chan!" Ryuuki beamed at his mother.

"You got to be shi—kidding me!" Hidan growled in frustration as he abruptly stood up. "You _freaking _kidnapped us for a party!-?"

"Yes!"

"ARGH!-!" Hidan pulled out his hair in anger. "That's stupid! And aren't you busy with your new book or something!-?"

"Oh don't be silly Hidan-chan!" She smiled. "It's not due till tomorrow!"

Naomi bristled at her words. "Madam! Are you telling me you haven't finished your manuscript yet!-?"

Hana crossed her arms over her chest, looked away then promptly pouted.

"Hana-sama! Daichi-san will be here later tonight to pick it up!"

"Maa, maa Naomi-chan." She waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Don't worry about it!"

"Hana-sama!"

"Excuse me," All eyes turned towards the red-headed Akasuna. "By any chance could you be . . . Haruno Himawari?"

"Ara! Sasori-kun are you perhaps a fan of mine?" Hana asked, eyes sparkling in delight.

"I have read a few of your works," Sasori closed his eyes in contemplation. "Though I must say my favorite was '_The calm before the storm'._"

"As have I," Itachi spoke up for the first time. "But I enjoyed _'Gates of Hell'_ as well as _'Death by Rose'_ more."

"Indeed, you truly are a talented writer Haruno-sensei." Sasori sent the woman a small smile.

"I'm looking for the release of '_Midnight killings._'" Itachi gave a charming smile of his own.

"Kyaaah!-!" Hana squealed. "This is so embarrassing!" she placed both hands on her cheeks and proceeded to gush on about Sasori and Itachi being 'sweet talkers' and knowing how to 'make a woman feel special'.

The rest of Akatsuki watched in amusement as the woman proceeded to squeal like a fan girl.

"She's a writer?" Kisame asked Kakuzu who sighed as his aunt proceeded to hug their most emotionally detached members.

"She is," Kakuzu rubbed the bridge of his nose. "One of the best in Japan actually."

"Well, she sure doesn't act like it, un." Deidara snickered as he watched Sasori get pinched in the cheeks.

"Though I must say those titles are a bit . . ." Madara trailed off as he listed the titles he had heard in his head. 'Midnight killings, Death '

"Gruesome?" Zetsu supplied with a small smirk. "**They are, **her genres of writing are more on **suspense and horror.**"

"You read her books?" Kisame questioned with a raised brow.

"I do, though not **all** her works include **death and murder." **He paused. "**She** also writes drama and romance which lead to the publishing of her best seller as of to date _'Song of the spring.'_"

He got odd looks from the men around him.

"**And no you fucker**s, I did not read **shitty** romance novels."

Collective sighs were heard. The image of the cold blooded Zetsu sitting around reading a fucking romance novel was just downright disturbing for anyone to stomach.

"Eh? But Tobi read '_Song of the spring'_! And Tobi liked it! Mika-chan was all sad that Taro-kun left her all alone and—"

"ENOUGH WITH All THE BOOK TALK!" Hidan slammed his hands on the table. "ALL I'M SAYING I AIN'T GOING TO SOME STUPID PARTY AND THAT'S FINAL!" Hidan stood up and walked over to the door ready to yank it open and get the hell out of this fucking mad house.

"Not so fast you little bastard."

"What do you want old man!-?"

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere sonny." The head Yuuga smirked as he leaned by the window regarding Hidan with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What are you talking about—"

"I have guards scattered around the grounds," he smirked. "Try to escape and you'll have thirty or more men after you."

"HA! AS IF THOSE PANSIES CAN KEEP ME HERE!"

"On the contrary Hidan-sama," Naomi's eyes glinted with mischief as she made her way to the window. "These are our best men; I've trained them personally so they wouldn't have much of a hard time detaining you."

"You got to be shi—"

The Yuuga head's smirk turned into a malicious grin. "And as far as I'm concerned . . . I wouldn't mind seeing you getting beaten to bloody pulp."

"Reiji-chan!" Hana scolded her husband. "That wasn't very nice."

"Ah, gomen."

"OKAY FINE!" Hidan yelled as he plopped himself down the couch. "I'LL GO TO THE DAMN PARTY!"

. . .

"Obaa-chan." Kakuzu spoke up looking at his aunt.

"Yes, Kakuzu-chan?" Hana tilted her head to the sighed.

"What _exactly_ **is** the party for?"

"Kakuzu-nii doesn't know?" It was Ryuuki who spoke up. "It's a welcome back party!"

Kakuzu tensed and so did Hidan. " . . . For whom?" the two said at the same time.

"Onee-chama!"

. . .

"**SHE'S COMING BACK!-?"** Hidan yelled getting up to his feet surprising the whole room. "KAKUZU YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!-?"

"SHUT UP YOU FAG I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS COMING BACK!" Kakuzu yelled back obviously annoyed.

Hidan snarled and glared at his father. "I THOUGHT SHE WAS IN FRANCE OR SOMETHING!"

Naomi snickered. "England."

"SAME SHIT! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME!" growling once more he looked at his Father. "YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME A WARNING!"

"Stop shouting." Reiji rubbed his poor ears.

"AWW FUCK! DAMNIT! THIS IS FUCKING RETARDED!" He then directed his glare towards Naomi. "IS THAT WHY YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME!-? AND TIED ME WITH A FUCKING ROPE AND GAGGED ME WITH A SHITTY DUST RAG!-?"

"Hidan-chan! Language!" Hana frowned.

"Well, you would've escaped if I didn't!" Naomi smirked at the frantic Hidan.

"ARGH! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fu—"

**BAM!**

Now Hidan was sprawled on the floor sporting a large bum with Hana glowering at him with a slipper in hand. Hana's rigid form was different from what they have seen from her, and her red hair fell out from the bun letting in cascade down to her hips her hair hiding her eyes from view and an ominous aura spread throughout the room.

"What did I say about cursing in front of me?" Her voice was low and menacing.

The occupants in the room audibly gulped.

Hana growled and harshly grabbed Hidan by the collar forcibly making him stand up and promptly slammed him into a wall her other hand gripping his neck tightly.

"Now _Hidan-chan_" His name came out as a sneer. "If you ever talk like that in a lady's presence ever again," She smiled sweetly.

"I will personally _**rip **_your tongue off and shove it down your throat."

"R-right no more cursing."

Deidara laughed nervously as he watched Hana return to her perky self and set Hidan down. ". . . Scary." _Now _**that**_is the authoress I've been hearing about, un._

"Yay!" Hana giggled and patted him on the head. "You be a good boy now."

"Oooh, Hidan-sempai's Mama-chan, wants Hidan-sempai to be a good boy too?" Tobi smiled brightly. "Yay! Sempai will be a good boy like Tobi!"

Hidan glared at the eye patch wearing teen and muttered stuff about 'kill' and 'leave no evidences' ang something along the lines of 'Deidara's little puppy being a fag again.'

"I HEARD THAT UN!"

Hidan smirked. "Glad you did."

"Now, now Hidan-_chan_" Reiji smirked. "Be nice to your friends."

"Shut up you old man!"

"**Hidan.**" Hana narrowed her eyes lifting up her slipper once more.

"Err—right be a 'good boy'." In the background Tobi giggled like a school girl and promptly got smacked behind the head by Deidara with Madara sighing beside him.

"Well!" Naomi clapped her hands and got the attention of the occupants present in the room. "Now that everything's in order, shall we start preparing for the party?"

"Naomi-chan is right!" Hana giggled and stood up. "We should put up decorations, Hime loves parties!"

"Yay! Onee-chama is coming home!" Ryuuki cheered as he stood beside his mother and Naomi. "Let's have the best party ever!"

"Oooh! Tobi wants to help! Tobi loves parties!"

"Alright un! I call fireworks!" Deidara grinned like a madman as he pulled out a packet from his backpack.

Reiji smirked and called out "I GOT THE SAKE!"

"YESSSS!-!-!" Kisame punched his fist in the air along with Reiji who was going about the wonders of alcohol.

"Uhh, Yuuga-sama…" Naomi smiled apologetically. "They're underage, so no drinking."

". . . Oh yeah forgot about that." With that he downed the whole bottle in one swig and let out a long satisfied sigh. "Man that was good."

Kisame sulked in a corner mumbling about "Stupid law, Stupid crazy bodyguard lady reminding him, Stupid delicious sake I never got to taste . . ."

"Time to get this party started!" Hana cheered as maids began to enter with boxes filled with banners, streamers, balloons and other party stuff.

"Hana-sama," Pein spoke up causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look towards the orange headed teen. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but my men and I would have to decline your invitation." Ignoring Tobi, Deidara and Kisame's disappointed 'awes' and Hidan's yells of 'FUCK YEAH!' in the background he continued. "I'm afraid that we have to get back to our dorms, after all Hi no Kuni high does rather have _strict _rules, and rules are to be followed." He heard a snort from someone *cough*Madara*cough* in the background.

"Oh," Hana's face fell. "I guess you're right Pein-kun," She sighed. "Rules are Rules."

"Yeah!" Hidan smiled and gave his mother a big hug. "_So_ sorry about that! Too bad ne? I _really _wanted to celebrate my _dear sister's _return," His smile widened. "But I can't so we'll be heading out now!"

Not allowing anyone to get another word in Hidan grabbed the nearest people beside him, which happened to be the two human ice cubes –Sasori and Itachi, and dragged them out the room heading towards the main entrance.

"Thanks leader-sama!" He called out from behind knowing that the other's where following behind. "You fucking saved me from a world of fucking pain and suffering." He smiled. "AND I CAN FUCKING CURSE AGAIN!-!"

Pein grunted and muttered stuff about 'regretting his decisions.'

"But Hidan-sempai!" Tobi whined falling into step with the silver-headed Jashinist. "Tobi wanted to stay at the party!"

"Then stay no one's stopping you un," Deidara smirked loving the thought of leaving the idiot behind.

Madara glared at the blonde before looking at the sadistic masochist. "Are you and your sister not close?"

Hidan growled as he made a quick turn in the winding halls of the Yuuga mansion. "FUCK NO! That bitch is a fucking monster!"

Madara raised a brow and turned his confused gaze to Kakuzu, who answered his silent question. "They hate each other."

"Ah. . ."

"FINALLY!-!" Hidan exclaimed as he saw the large doors of the mansion. "We can finally leave this fucking hell hole!-!" Reaching out for the door knob with a giant grin, He slammed the door open.

Hidan froze.

Akatsuki looked at him questioningly.

Pink met Emerald.

"Onii-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>*wipes sweat away* Whoo! Then Yay to a new chapter!-! So whaddya think? Sakura shows up! :D<strong>

**Oh and those random book titles, wild guesses. Hehehe they sucked XD**

**. . .I kinda don't like this chapter, I don't know why but I just don't. :|**

**Hehehe kinda had a hard time with Hidan's dad's name. . . Reiji. Kinda lame but I think I could work with it after all Ryuuki :3 hehehe**

**Well . . .**

**I await thy reviews my wonderful readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I lied XD I might've mention in my story WTSVC, that I'll be posting this by what next, next week or something, buuutt… eheh X3 I couldn't resist!**

**Aaarghh I left 'bloody blossom' right in the middle of writing the chapter cuz Tobi kept running around my head! Damn Tobi and his adorableness! **

**HELLO AWESOME REVIEWERS: [kinda hating on the word 'awesome' just cuz our English teacher new guy uses it ALL the FUCKING TIME! … Aww well!]**

Someil – **I dunno~ XD**

**Cherryvampiress **– **dunno about Kakuzu YET, but for Hidan … HELLZ to the YEAH! (that was lame :DD)**

asdf – **Thankies!**

SNSD9 – **thank you!**

**xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx – Thankss!**

**Katsueki no Kuki – I pray that I can squeeze it in! XD**

**AkatsukiCherii – HAMSTERS!**

**oAo-Pockyfreak-oAo – thanks . . . POOOOOCCKKKYYY! XD**

01GlitterCuppycakes10 – **THANK YOU! … I LOVE YOUR NAME! XDD**

**Himeko Koneko – heheh thanks!**

**Moonshine86 – thankskyu!**

**Talkusu - ** **The** **title means Big Brother and little sister. In which when I placed 'to' in the title it was meant to be pronounced as 'toh' which means AND in Japanese so yeah- Onii-chan to Imouto-chan= Big Brother and Little sister. **

**HOPE THAT CLEARED THINGS UP WITH THE OTHERS AS WELL!**

**-nameless dude- - THANKS!**

The Ghost –** YES! GONNA BE SOME MAJOR ASS KICKING!**

**Angel897 – thanks!**

**Black-footed – I'll see what I can do ;)**

**xXFallenxBeautyxX – thanks for reviewing!**

**Nendo Tenshi – there will be some punching! XD … why not Hidan? (Couldn't help but ask XD)**

**Kusukusu225 – insanity is awesome XD**

**.RaWR. SMiLe. CHoMP. – thanks for reviewing!**

**Black snake eyes – no you're awesome! :D**

**L.M.D.A.A – thanks!**

**Xelacy – thank you!**

**TeenagCrisis – I love making people squeal in delight! :3**

**x-vatonage-x – I wuv cookies X3**

**Little-Retard – CAKE!**

**Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno – NOOO! Don't die! I'll get arrested… XD lelz.**

**The-White-Empress – thanks you!**

**Sora Kiryuu –hehehe thanks!**

**Happy little girl – thanks!**

**Rin-chan0044 – yeah I hate leaving you guys with cliffies so I point it out to myself that I should not make people wait… hehehehe XD**

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The weirdness continues.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hidan, Kakuzu . . . you have a <em><strong>very <strong>_weird family." Madara spoke up as he placed his tea cup down.

The whole Akatsuki was lounging around the west wing of the Yuuga mansion, which was also the library. They were currently having some tea . . . again.

Hidan scowled at Madara, "Thanks for pointing that out captain fucking obvious."

"But really, your sister is really something, un." Deidara trailed of remembering the silver headed Jashinist's younger sister.

_**Earlier that day . . .**_

"Onii-sama."

"S-sakura."

They couldn't help but gape at the sight of the pink haired beauty before them, her hair was long and ended at mid-back, two large doe-eyed emerald green eyes, and a cute button nose matched with her rosy red cheeks that had a permanent natural blush to them that complimented her pale porcelain skin. Her whole outfit consists of white. A white spaghetti strapped dress, a white ribbon hair band and white ballet flats with ribbons. To complete the look she had a bouquet of white roses in her hand.

"Sakura." Said girl looked at Kakuzu with the same apathetic look she gave to her brother.

"Kakuzu-nii-sama."

An uncomfortable silence fell in the group as the three relatives continued to stare at one another all of them unmoving. It was broken, however, by the entrance of Naomi the crazy body guard lady.

"SAKURA-CHAMA!-!-!" She yelled glomping the poor pinkette to the ground and proceeded to rub her pale cheek against her own. "Okaeri!-!"

"Naomi-san," she smiled a little. "Tadaima."

The sound of pitter patter was heard in the hallway as Ryuuki came into view panting a little cheeks flushed red.

"Naomi-san! We were suppose to—NEE-CHAMA!"

Sakura stood up with the help of Naomi and smiled at her little brother. "Ototo."

"NEE-CHAMA!-!" he ran towards her in full speed and leapt into her arms; Sakura giggled and twirled him around and hugged him tightly.

"How are you Ryuuki-kun?"

"I missed you, onee-chama!" He yelled out and blushed when sakura kissed him on the forehead.

"My, you've grown haven't you?" She mused with a small smile and let him down.

"Un!" He smiled and stood up straight. "I'm seven now!"

"That's great!" She smiled and hugged him again which he gladly returned.

"Minna, why don't we head back to the living room? I'm sure Yuuga-sama would like to know Sakura-chama has returned!" Naomi smiled and directed the group.

"That would be nice," Sakura paused and looked over her shoulder. "Ne, Onii-sama, carry my bags for me will you?"

"THE FU-"

"Ara," She tilted her head to the side. "Are you by any chance . . . _refusing_ to carry _my_ bag _**Hidan onii-sama**_?" She smiled. "How silly of me of course you aren't!_** Ne, onii-sama you would be happy to do so, right?**__"_ She giggled and took Ryuuki's hand into hers. "Arigatou, Onii-sama! Please be gentle with my bags oh and I'm sure **Kakuzu-nii-sama** would just _**love**_to help!"

Hidan scowled at her.

Kakuzu glared.

"**FINE!**" They marched out of the house and cursed out loudly seeing hundreds of bags lined outside waiting to be carried in.

The rest of Akatsuki couldn't believe their ears.

This girl.

This little girl.

This little pink haired girl was ordering their two most uncooperative members around like slaves! And worst of all –

"Konichiwa minna, my name is Sakura Haruno Yuuga," She bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance." Sakura smiled at them.

SHE WAS FUCKING ADORABLE!

* * *

><p>"SAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUURAAAAAAAA!-!" Reiji stomped over to the pinkette and pulled her into in his arms repeatedly swaying her side to side in a one sided hug.<p>

They could only watch in horror as the formerly dubbed sadistically crazed and terrifying Yuuga head was cuddling with the adorable pink-haired girl.

"How's my baby? Did you miss your daddy? Did you? Of course you did! Because daddy certainly missed you," He paused. "You did miss me, right?"

Sakura smiled and patted him on the head. "Yes, I did miss you Yuu-"She paused when he started tearing up. "I mean _Daddy._"

Reiji gave a hearty laugh and tossed her up in the air and catching her in his arms again. "Of course you did sweetheart!"

"Can someone say Daughter complex?" Kisame whispered to the rest of their group who could only stare in horror as the Yuuga head played upsy-daisy with a fifteen year old girl.

"Sakura." All heads turned towards the unusually silent Hana, seated on the couch with a fan in her hand.

"Okaa-san."

"Is that anyway to greet your mother? After all these years?" She glared and stood up walking up to her.

"I'm sorry, please wait." She gave a small bow and headed towards the door.

Deidara stared at the two in confusion. "What is she-?"

"SHH!" Naomi shushed the blonde and quietly told him to sit quietly and just watch.

The door closed behind Sakura with a soft click.

"I still don't get what's happen—"

**SLAM!**

"Okaa-sama!" Sakura ran inside tears streaming down her face. "Okaa-sama!"

"Musume!"

"Okaa-sama!" She ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"My daughter. . ."

"Okaa-sama, I'm home." She whispered softly. "I'm home. . ."

"I missed you baby," Hana tucked Sakura's hair behind her ear. "I missed you so much."

"I did too mommy," she wiped hugged her tighter. "I promise I won't ever leave you again,"

"Aishiteru, watashi no aisuru musume"

"Aishiteru Okaa-sama," She smiled as tears continued flow. "I love you very much."

". . . The fuck?" Hidan stared at the scene in horror as he entered with Kakuzu holding each of them holding at least ten suitcases and gift bags.

Naomi was full out crying while beside her: Tobi, Deidara and Kisame were blowing their noses with tissue, Ryuuki had kindly provided. And in the middle Sakura and Hana were still hugging each other crying to their heart's content.

"Like I said…" Madara took a sip out of his cup. "You have a very weird family."

"…I know."

Grunts of agreement came around the group as they remembered Hidan's odd family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh.. its 1:21, and I just got home from the mall XD watched transformers 3 and it was AWESOME! Though it did come in the way of me and writing this chapter :)) well time to sleep!<strong>

**I know it's short and lame, not funny at all :P but it'll be better next time! PROMISE!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Here's the long awaited chapter 5 of 'Onii-chan to Imouto-chan'!**

…

**And that's all I guess … damn.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**x-Vantoge-x – saku-cookies XD**

**iloveSKITTLES – thank you!**

**Cherryvampiress – SHE SO BADASS!**

**Geniusly-Unique – Thanks!**

**EmoSakura95 – Saay whaa? O.o LOL! Thanks!**

Amethyst Darkness – **damn I hope I can find a substitute for chocolate!**

**Ketsueki no Kuki – thanks!**

**Angel897 – Thanks!**

**Nendo Tenshi – they are weird aren't they?**

**Sakura-Hime Uchiha – thank you!**

Death-The-Keyblade –** I will!**

**Paper n pen – it does!**

**L.M.D.A.A – thanks!**

Lemonpop** – thank you!**

**.RaWR. SMiLe. CHoMP. – I made it longer!**

**Baby Lavender – hmm.. konan ehh… kinda forgot all about her! XD but I'll see if I could incorporate her in this story!**

**XxscarheartxXxmargueritexXx – thank you!**

**JezabelStrike –thanks!**

**Little firework – thank you!**

**oAo-Pockyfreak-oAo – FUCK YEAH! FILIPINOS!**

**xXFallenxBeautyxX – thanks for reviewing!**

**Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno – thanks!**

**xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx – Thankss!**

**AkatsukiTenshi7 – thank you!**

**Kusukusu225 – cookiieezz!**

**Little-Retard – I'm awesome!-? *gaaaaaasp* No! YOU'RE AWESOME! XD**

**Baka-no-desu-21 – yep! That was the idea from the start!**

**Rin-chan0044 – thanks!**

**MoonJanDi – thank you!**

**Yuchi1994 – thanks for the review!**

**Messers-peaches – thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Aww hell no!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Say Wha?"<p>

Came the oh so intelligent reply from Hidan as he, the rest of Akatsuki and his family sat around the lavish interior of the dining hall enjoying a quiet dinner with some light and casual conversations and—thankfully—no eye contact or whatsoever from his oh so adorable little sister.

Reiji scowled at Hidan from his place at the head of the table. "I said I bought the school."

"You. . . bought the school," He repeated dumbly. "_**My **_school?"

"Yep." He smirked as he took a bit of a sip from his wine glass. "Well I didn't actually per se _buy_ the school; it was made as a payment." He chuckled. "I ended up betting with the owner, Tsunade-chan, and she lost" He laughed out loud. "So as payment I get her school."

Hana giggled. "My little sister . . ." She sighed. "Still unlucky as ever."

Hidan looked mortified. "You bought the school, the school that I have been going to for the past year?" He banged his head on the table. "Well _fuck._"

Akatsuki watched in amusement as Hidan muttered curses under his breath, this was the first time they've actually seen their silver-haired psychopathic member act so civil in—well ever.

"Oh and I almost forgot, that also includes all the buildings in the district," Reiji took another bite of his meal. "Including the dorms, so being the kind hearted father and uncle that I am-" an indecisive snort sounded in the background. "You kiddies won't have to worry about rent anymore!" He grinned brightly. "Consider it as a thank you gift for watching that snot nosed brat of mine and keeping him out of deep shit."

Pein nodded and thanked the Yuuga head. "We thank you for your kind actions Yuuga-sama, though I must say it wasn't really necessary of you to do so."

"Indeed," Madara spoke up. "We have funded ourselves and manage quiet well on our own. But your kindness is dually noted."

Kakuzu on the other hand looked rather ecstatic being the financer of said group. The action of his uncle made their expenses cut back by 30% and that was a lot seeing as most of their members were bottomless pits when it came to food.

Speaking of bottomless pits. Kisame, Deidara and Tobi were raiding the desert cart right about now, plates filled with sweets and cakes of different kinds and flavors.

"Oh!" Hana exclaimed as she pulled out brochures from her kimono sleeves. "I almost forgot! Reiji-kun and I will be having our trip soon!"

"Ahh, it's that time of the year again," Reiji smirked. "Yosh! Let's travel around Europe this time!"

Deidara looked at the odd couple with a confused look before promptly asking Kakuzu what they were talking about.

"It's nine months before their anniversary," He explained. "Obaa-sama and Ojii-sama, usually go on their round the world trips before their big day. The trip usually lasts about months or years."

Akatsuki nodded in understanding; after all they were all rich.

"That's wonderful Okaa-sama." She smiled. "Though I must ask, why the sudden interest in Konoha Gakuen, Yuu—I mean Daddy." Sakura spoke up from her place near Ryuuki, who almost had a field day when his beloved onee-chama almost sat next to that 'spiky long haired red eyed person' a.k.a Madara.

"Well my dear daughter, actually we've been planning on transferring you there." Hana chirped in enjoying her parfait.

Silence overcame the whole dining hall.

More silence.

_Silence._

Sakura giggled and beamed at her mother. "Oh, mother how your humor never fails to amuse me!"

"Actually, sakura-chan…" Reiji smiled apologetically. "You _**are**_ going to be transferred to Konoha Gakuen."

Yet another uncomfortable silence settled in the dining hall as Sakura's giggling stopped only to be replaced with a frozen smile.

"You're joking." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not sakura-chama," Naomi smirked as she appeared by the large double doors. "I've already canceled all your flights back to Europe and I also canceled your Interview with HEC's headmaster." She smiled and scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner,

"Gomene,"

Sakura roughly stood up and immediately called for a phone which was handed to her by one of the maids furiously pressing numbers in a fast pace and immediately spoke some language into the phone in a soft and calm manner. The people around her watched in amusement and slight fear as she ended with a soft _'__Je vous remercie et__je m'excuse'_ she place the phone down and let out a soft sigh.

Kakuzu sighed and muttered. "Thank Kami she didn't bre-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-!-!**" sakura let out an ear piercing shrill scream before sending the phone flying half way across the room, followed by a vase then a chair and came the rest of the movable furniture present in the room, to say in the least Akatsuki was shocked when sakura tore the large painting over ten times her size and a hundred times her weight from the wall and chucked it out the window, glass shattering all in the while yelling:

_"NEIN! SIE können das nicht! rückgängig machen! das war meine Zukunft auf der Linie! Ich habe an die Schulleiter zu sprechenmeinem Eintritt in den nächsten Jahren zu gewährleisten! wie kannst du mir das antun! Aufruf zum Flughafen haben alle meine Flüge allewieder! Ich gehe zurück nach Frankreich!"_

_Her a_udience watched with mouths agape as sakura proceeded to wreck havoc inside the once beautiful interior of the dining hall.

"Is bitching out?" Deidara's mouth fell open as sakura picked up a marble statue and threw it against the wall resulting to its demise. "In German?"

"Un!" Ryuuki confirmed while eating a large piece of chocolate cake. "Onee-chama, lapses in German when she's angry. Sometimes French and I heard her speak Icelandic one time; Onee-chama knows a lot of languages!"

"Uhh…" Kisame directed his attention to 'the crazy body guard lady'. "Shouldn't you try to stop her? I mean, isn't she destroying your house?"

"Oh, don't worry about that Kisame-kun!" Hana smiled as she ducked over another oncoming vase. "We're planning to leave this house soon anyways! We're taking everyone along in our round the world trip," she giggled. "Minus, Ryuuki-chan, Hidan-chan and Sakura-chan that is!"

"Then where will be she staying here in Japan then?" Kakuzu asked cursing as a pie hit the side of his face.

"We already prepared a small mansion near the school district," Reiji answered. "It's big enough so why don't you all stay there! I'm sure sakura-chan won't mind!"

Reiji soon regretted speaking out as soon as another ear piercing scream came out from the blood thirsty pinkette from across the room.

And so that evening the once beautiful and luxurious interior of the Yuuga mansion's dining hall ended up looking like an aftermath of a ransack.

* * *

><p>Pein stared at the scene in front of him. His face showed a blank and unfeeling façade but deep down.<p>

Deep,_** deep**_ down. like way deep.

He was laughing his fucking ass off.

To see the most feared men in the Konoha district wearing **matching pajamas**, correction. **Matching fucking teddy bear pajamas**, made him want to roll on the floor banging his fist on the ground all the while laughing, but off course being the fearless cool and calm leader he is, he didn't.

"Yay! Tobi is matchy with his sempais!" Tobi exclaimed twirling around in his bear printed jammies.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GAY PANSY!-!" Hidan yelled out, Hana wasn't present so he was free to curse. "GODDAMNIT! WHY THE FUCK DOES THOSE ICE BITCHES GET THE NORMAL PAJAMAS!-?" He threw a pillow at Tobi who was giggling like a school girl. "WHY DO WE EVEN NEED PAJAMAS!-?"

True to his words, the 'ice bitches': Pein, Madara, Zetsu, Itachi and Kakuzu, were in much, **much **less humiliating attire than the rest of Akatsuki, in short plain black shirts and sweat pants.

Madara raised a brow in question at the silver haired Jashinist. "Do you expect _**me**_, an **Uchiha**, to wear care bear printed pajamas?" He snorted. "Like hell that'll happen."

Itachi nodded solemnly and added a small "Hn."

Kakuzu on the other hand smirked at his cousin's misfortune, "Unlike you I had the intelligence to leave some of my clothes here in case of emergencies."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKUZU! THAT NAOMI-BITCH JUST LOVES MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FUCKING RETARD SO SHE GIVES ME THIS SHITTY EXCUSE FOR PAJAMAS!"

"Oh come now Hidan-sama," said bitch was standing by the door. "You make yourself look like, and I quote 'a fucking retard' all on your own," She smirked. "You're doing a fine job on your own."

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, everyone." Naomi walked up to the group, ignoring the silver haired teen. "You have the whole south wing to yourselves please choose any room to your liking, Kakuzu-sama and Hidan-sama your rooms remained unchanged and untouched." She gave a smile. "I wish you all goodnight and if you hear any screaming do not be alarmed; Sakura-sama and Hana-sama are just talking things out."

Akatsuki shivered at what 'talking' could mean between the two bipolar Yuuga women.

"I bid you all goodnight and have a wonderful evening."

A terrified shriek was heard.

"Well, I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow." With that she closed the double doors behind her with a soft click.

"…"

"She expect us to sleep when a possible case of murder is occurring somewhere in this building?" Sasori spoke out, still pissed about him being forced to wear those god awful pajamas.

"Cheer up Danna!" Deidara grinned as he surfed through the many channels of the flat screen TV present in the living room of the south wing.

Tobi who was bored approached Hidan who was sprawled on the floor banging his head repeatedly.

"Ne, ne Hidan-sempai!" He chirped with a happy smile. "Why is Hidan-sempai and Sakura-chan fighting? Tobi doesn't like it when people fight!" says the guy who involves himself with the most dangerous gang in Konoha.

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDED FAG!" He growled out. "Don't mention that bitch's name!"

"Eh!-?" He pouted "Why not?"

"Because I said so!" He yelled. "I'm going to bed!"

With that Hidan got up and walked over to the door farthest to the left. "Just don't stick your noses where they don't belong…" he muttered before closing the door behind him.

"Whoa." Kisame whispered. "Is talking about his sister that much of a touchy subject?"

"It's complicated."

"…"

Hidan walked into his dark room feeling around for his bed not bothering to turn on the lights, he collapsed on his bed and stared as the moon let streaks of light from his window. He sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks. He stared at the ceiling before focusing on the lone picture frame that sat on his dresser. An eight year old silver haired boy and on his shoulders seated a pink haired five year old.

Sighing once more he reached out and took it into his hands. Smirking a little he turned on his desk lamp and promptly dropped the frame from his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS MY ROOM PINK!-?"

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO GAY!-!"

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!-!"

And that's how the rest of the night went on for Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's done! Heh.<strong>

**Okay I spent the whole day doing this, ignoring my piling up homework. :P**

**Well off to do my work like the good student I am (sarcasm, ain't it fun?)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TADA~! EXAMS ARE FINALLY DONE AND BEFORE I CAN WORRY ABOUT ME FAILING IN LIKE EVERY SUBJECT I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT A NEW CHAPTER OF ONII-CHAN TO IMOUTO-CHAN!**

**REVIEWS:**

**OMIGOSH!-! XD DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SPAZZING I DID WHEN I CHECKED OU THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!-? I MEAN REALLY? IT'S ALREADY UP TO A HUNDRED AND THIRTY! XD THANKS YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL VIEWERS AND READERS!**

…

**Too lazy to write—err type in the names of you awesome reviewers but you know who you guys are and I'm sending you all virtual hugs and cookies!**

…

**Cake :3**

**...**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: Pancakes and madness<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Monday. Yuuga residence. Kitchen. 7:30 am<em>

"Ohayo minna."

A surprisingly calm and collected Sakura greeted as she moved around the kitchen, since the dining hall was a mess due to last night's escapade, placing different western style breakfast dishes on the table with a small smile.

"Did everyone sleep well?"

She was wearing a red top with black sweat pants under a pink frilly apron; her hair was tied up into a side pony tail. "I apologize for my indecent appearance, I have just woken up not too long ago and decided to make breakfast for everyone and I did not notice the time."

"That's okay Sakura-san, seeing us too are in our sleep wear." Pein said whilst sitting down for breakfast. "No harm done,"

The rest of the Akatsuki remained silent as they watched her place about nine plates of chocolate pancakes on the table, followed by bacon and eggs then some French toast and more.

"Y-yeah, un." Deidara answered; embarrassed by the fact that he's wearing those cursed teddy bear pajamas in front of a cute girl.

"Oh I see."

After that another silence fell over the odd group.

"ONEE-CHAMA!" Ryuuki burst through the doors still wearing his pajamas with matching bed hair to complete the look. "Ohayo!"

"Ryuuki-kun," She smiled as he ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Ohayo, are you hungry?"

"Un! I want to eat Onee-chama's pancakes!" He smiled and sat on one of the empty chairs.

Sakura giggled and kissed him on the cheek, which in return he blushed. "Okay, Ryuuki-kun, go ahead and eat. I'm gonna make some of my special strawberry and whip cream pancakes just for my baby brother!"

"Yay!" Ryuuki smiled as he watched his beloved elder sister walk away.

Silence washed over the group as Sakura disappeared into the kitchen, leaving them to enjoy the food present on the table.

"You know she's pretty cute if you ignore the whole 'I'm a crazed super macho bitch and can beat your ass down with a pinky' attitude." Madara smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Un!" Tobi nodded enthusiastically "Sakura-chan is sooo pretty! Tobi wants to be her friend!" He smiled as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Gotta hand it to that little girl, she has claws but is adorable as hell!" Kisame laughed.

"Hey, Hidan." Deidara called out. "Think I can take your little sister out, un?"

Hidan looked hysterical; he had a look of hysteric plastered on his face. "You blonde little—"

"NO!" Everyone turned to see a red Ryuuki who was fuming with anger. "ONEE-CHAMA IS MINE! SO DON'T THINK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!"

"Whoa. Slow down there squirt." Kisame chuckled. "We're not taking your 'onee-chama' from you, just saying that she's pretty cute."

"EVEN SO! I'M GONNA MARRY ONEE-CHAMA SOMEDAY SO YOU BETTER STAY AWAY!"

Deidara chocked on his pancake.

Sasori repeatedly patted on Deidara's back in hopes to save his life.

Itachi almost spit out his coffee. _**Almost.**_

Hidan groaned and muttered about 'not this shit again'.

Kakuzu dropped his purse—I mean man purse . . . murse.

Tobi gaped.

Madara gave the boy a blank look.

The group was stunned to hear such a heartfelt confession from the seven year old boy.

Then…

They burst out laughing.

"HAHA that's so cute!" Deidara yelled out between laughs. "Ryuuki-chan, wants to marry—haha isn't that cute!-?"

Kisame roared and slammed his hand down the table repeatedly as he laughed uncontrollably. "Haha that's just—that's just priceless!"

Madara chuckled and stared at his younger cousin who—_seemed_—to remain impassive about the whole situation.

"Hey, 'Tachi doesn't he remind you of Sasu-chan?" His chuckled intensified into laughter as Itachi glared at him with as much hate he could muster up.

"Hn." Itachi scowled and looked away seeing as his older cousin, has once again, made it his job to annoy the hell out of him. Credit to Madara seeing as Ryuuki was like his younger brother when they were younger.

"_Okaa-chan! I'm gonna marry Itachi-nii when I grow up, so we'll be together forever!"_

"_But Sasu-chan boys can't marry boys."_

"_EH!-?"_

Itachi paled at the embarrassing memory seeing as for the following next day's his five year old brother moped around and blamed him for not being a girl.

Tobi giggled, ignoring his older cousin who was lost in his own world, and patted him on the head. "Foolish Ryuuki-chan, you couldn't marry Flower-chan!"

"Why not!-?" He whined as he swatted Tobi's hand away from his already messy hair. "Okaa-chama said I can do anything with love!"

_Silence._

…

And cue in more laughter.

"That's just precious!" Kisame clutched his stomach in fear of it falling off from too much laughter.

"Now I really can't believe this kid is your brother Hidan!" Deidara laughed and slung an arm around an irritated Jashinist. "He's too adorable to be related to you!"

Ryuuki looked like he was in tears as the group continued to laugh.

"Oh! What a lively bunch so early in the morning!"

"Okaa-chama!" Ryuuki hopped down from his seat and ran towards his mother who was . . . riding on a battery powered toy car.

"Ohayo everyone!" She greeted as she rode in the kitchen in her little red vehicle. "Is everyone enjoying the food?"

"…"

"Obaa-sama," Kakuzu stared at his supposedly graceful aunt in a scrutinizing manner. "What . . . are you doing in that _**thing**_?"

"You mean chibi Ferrari-chan?" She asked. True to her word the small car did look like a Ferrari, a small Ferrari that is. "I bought her awhile ago!"

"I see…" Kakuzu nodded then when back to his breakfast and counting his money.

Ryuuki smiled and hopped back into his seat. "Ne, okaa-chama! Where's Outo-sama?"

"He was called away for business last night, so he'll probably be back in time for our trip by tomorrow."

Ryuuki nodded in understanding and resume eating.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked as she steered her car over to the dining table.

"Onee-chan made her yummy pancakes!"

"I love her pancakes!" Hana beamed and grabbed the nearest plate of chocolate chip pancakes, which happened to be Hidan's and promptly started munching on them with a blissful look plastered on her face.

"Oi!" Hidan moved to grab his stolen breakfast. "That's mine!"

"Hidan-chan!" She gave him a reprimanding look "Where are your manners! Have I not or have I taught you what to do and what to do in the presence of a lady?

Hidan grumbled from disappointment and muttered, "tell me when you see one."

That comment promptly got him sporting a large headache courtesy of his mother dearest.

"Ahh, okaa-sama" Sakura entered the room, more food at hand. "Ohayo gozaimasu, did you sleep well?"

"I have!" She smiled and drove over to her patting the empty space beside her, "Want to me to give you a lift towards the table.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "No thank you, I can manage to walk four feet from here."

"Boo, sakura-chan you're so boring!" Hana pouted and grabbed another plate of chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate syrup. **(Drooolzzz O.o)**

"Well everyone, enjoy the meal" sakura said as she sat down beside Ryuuki and started eating.

"**HAAAAARUUUNOOO-SEEEEEENSEEEEEIIIII!-!-!-!"**

…

"What was that?"

Hana looked up and stared at the door an unreadable look plaster on her beautiful face.

"Tch."

"Obaa-san?" Kakuzu stared at her in confusion as she got out from her little vehicle, her light pink kimono swaying with her graceful movements.

"He's here."

Everyone looked at her strangely then towards the door where fast and heavy fast approaching footsteps were heard footsteps where heard.

"HARUNO-SENSEI!"

The door slammed open to reveal a tall handsome man in his mid-twenties, dark onyx intense eyes swept the room, well groomed deep brown chocolate hair; bangs swept to the side, wearing a high class black business suit.

Hana acquired the perfect stance of a woman of nobility and kept her head high, her gaze serious and scrutinizing and her cheerful self void of emotion.

"Daichi-san," She greeted.

The man called 'Daichi straightened up and loosened his tie as he approached the regal woman. "Haruno-sensei!" He marched up to her, face filled with anger, then promptly dropped to the ground on his knees performing an impeccable stance of Kowtow.

"Please tell me you've done your manuscript this time." He begged, not moving an inch.

"Heh," Hana moved her hand up to cover her mouth as she tried to conceal her snickers. An evil sadistic glint entering her eyes as she eyes the grown man bow before her begging. She hummed in amusement as the grown man in front of her begged as if his life was on the line.

A tick mark appeared on his head as he stood up pulling his hair out.

"WHY!-?" He yelled. "WHY MUST YOU MAKE THIS MORE DIFFICULT ON ME!-?"

"Datte it's so boring!" She whined childishly and walked over to Ferrari-chan. "And I was busy preparing for our annual trip!" She smiled and hopped inside.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere till you finish that manuscript **TODAY!-!**" Daisuke growled and stomped over to the annoying red haired woman.

Hana's eyes acquired a mischievous glint and smirked.

"Well then . . ."

Daisuke tensed.

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!-!"

And the chase began, Hana speeding in her small, yet fast little Ferrari and Daisuke hot on her trail running at full speed.

". . . Who the fuck is that?" Hidan manage to utter out as he watched the scene before him.

Ryuuki stopped in mid bite and looked over to Hana laughing out like a madman while Daichi had his hands clamped onto the trunk of the small car.

"That's Soma Daichi-san, Okaa-chama's new publicist." He explained. "Okaa-chama fired the old one—"

"You mean Hotori-san?" Sakura joined in the conversation.

"Un! Because Hotori-san was too mean to me! He always made me cry, he didn't allow me to play when he was here. . ." He pouted and began tearing up.

"Aww my poor Ototo!" Sakura scooped him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

Hidan scowled at his younger brother who hugged her back with a taunting smirk sent towards the rest of them.

"Well, guess I stand corrected." Kisame frowned. "That kid is one sly bastard"

Deidara nodded agreeing.

"Just like his older brother, un."

* * *

><p>As soon as breakfast ended, Akatsuki settled themselves in the living room discussing their next plot to take over the world—I mean district of Konoha, yes as Pein says: start of small then slowly build it up.<p>

Pein sat in one of the loveseat listening to Zetsu report on their territorial range now that they have defeated Oto high.

"—Furthermore, Suigetsu Hozuki, the current banchou to Oto serving as a proxy to their real one; has declared war against Akatsuki. **That fucking retard doesn't know when to give up.**"

Deidara growled and fell back to the couch with a 'plop'. "Again!-? That kid really loves getting his ass kicked, un!"

Itachi nodded in agreement then turned to his long time fri— acquaintance. Itachi has no friends, just acquaintances. Friends will ruin his whole lone wolf image.

"Kisame, isn't he your cousin or something?"

Kisame looked disgusted upon being reminded of his relation with the now dubbed 'masochistic freak of Oto'. "Don't remind me…"

Hidan barked out laughter and slammed his hand on Kisame's back. "Man! Are all your relatives fucking retarded!-?"

Madara coughed and glared at them before motioning for Zetsu to continue.

With a nod Zetsu pulled out a letter from his pocket and threw it to Madara. "From the headmistress."

Madara smirked and with one swift move he had the letter in his hand opened and unfolded. His eyes scanned the piece of paper and smirked.

"…I hate it when he gets that look on his face, un." Deidara whispered to the group.

They could only nod in agreement as Madara began chuckling, his eyes having that malicious glint in them, an eerie sadistic smile appearing on his face. Madara let out a loud 'HA!' and crumpled the piece of paper then stuffed it in his pocket.

Pein stared at him, "What did it say?"

Madara began chuckling once more then shook his head. "Nothing much, just Tsunade on one of her drunk rants."

The group openly stared at him.

"I believe that there is more to what that letter is saying, cousin." Itachi said taking a sip from his cola.

Sasori stood up and muttered 'bathroom' and left the room. Everyone ignored him and proceeded to stare Madara down.

"Madara." Pein gave him a warning talk.

He sighed and gave them all a taunting smirk. "let's just say, that tomorrow's going to an _eventful_ day."

Pein scowled and looked at Zetsu for any hints.

Zetsu scowled at the group. "**For fuck's sake! You assholes don't need to get your panties in a bunch**, Tsunade just wanted us to—"

"Ano . . ." A soft timid voice cut off Zetsu's angry rant.

All heads turned to the door where Sakura peeked inside the room a small blush present on her face. "I-I'm sorry to intrude, but may I have a moment of your time?"

". . ."

Tobi smiled at the suddenly shy pinkette. "Yahoo! Sakura-chan, do you need something from Tobi and his sempais?" He titled his head to the side cutely and walked over to the girl.

"I-I won't take long I j-just have to ask you people something." She stuttered, face reddening.

Madara smirked at the girl's ability to change from being a raging lioness into a small tame little kitten. "Well my dear, ask away."

"I w-was just wondering, since we all are about to attend the same school by tomorrow . . ." She entered the room slowly hands balled into fists.

She bit her lip in embarrassment and her blush worsened tenfold. "I-Is this r-really the s-school uniform?"

The males' present in the room jaws dropped as they stared at the petite pinkette's attire: She was wearing a short-_short _white pleated shirt with a grey button up long sleeved blouse with a red neck tie and a matching white blazer with intricate black patterns; to complete the look she was wearing high grey knee-socks and black leather doll shoes.

"W-well?"

…

…

"WHY ARE YOU COSPLAYING AS A PINK HAIRED HIO SHIZUKA FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT, UN!-?" Did I forget to mention that Deidara is a total otaku who loves to cosplay? Well he did, and true to his words Sakura was wearing the uniform of the Night class of Vampire knight.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOUR SOOO CUTE!-!" He squealed and enveloped the girl into a big hug. "TOBI THINKS YOU LOOK REAL PRETTY!-!"

"U-Uchiha-san l-let me go!" She squirmed in his arms and pulled away, red faced and slightly panting.

"S-so you lot is telling me that this—"She motioned for the uniform. "—_**Isn't **_Konoha Gakuen's uniform?" her voice getting louder at each passing word.

The group snickered as the pink haired girl yelled out profanities about being tricked once more.

"NAOMI-SAN!-!" She yelled out seconds later the door opened and revealed crazy miss body guard lady.

She entered the room with a look of pure professionalism and made a 'Tch' sound as she saw Sakura angry and Akatsuki laughing to themselves. "You told her?"

Ignoring what she said Sakura walked up to her and yelled red faced with anger. "Naomi-san! Once again you have made me into your personal dress up doll! Might I remind you that I have already forbid you from doing so?" Sakura ripped the tie from her neck, "I can't believe you and Okaa-sama would do this to me yet again!"

Naomi laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck in a sheepish manner. "Eheh! Gomene Sakura-chama, demo you're so cute that we can't help but make you cosplay!" She giggled and pulled out another two or three uniforms from nowhere, "Now why don't we do Haruhi Suzumiya next? Or how about Tora-dora's taiga? Or how about Lucky star!"

"NO!" She yelled moving back.

The door slammed open and revealed a triumphant smiling Hana still riding in her small vehicle. "Hehe, Lost him!" She looked over to the group and squealed in delight as she saw her daughter. "Sakura-chan! All you need is some red contacts and that outfit would be complete!"

"Mother please stop!" Sakura sighed and pulled out a phone quickly pushing buttons. "Hello, this is Yuuga H. Sakura; I would like to make a pre-order for a uniform…" She paused and listened to the speaker. "Yes, I shall pick it up tomorrow."

She glared at the two women before speaking out once more. "I'm going to change out of this outfit and I better not find anymore cosplay outfits in my room!"

"WAIT!" Hana yelled out. "Before you go I want to see something first!" She hopped out of her car and went on the back opening the trunk.

"Look its Shiki!"

She pulled out a tied up Sasori with his mouth taped over his mouth. Sasori glared at the woman in front of him and muffled out some incoherent things.

"Mmmfh! Mmhhff!"

Hana giggled and set him down on his feet grabbing the loose end of the bind and with a quick tug it fell of his form. "Now you can pair up with Sakura-chan!"

Sasori glared and peeled off the tape from his mouth, ignoring the stinging pain. "Will you please return my clothes?"

Naomi giggled and pushed him to stand next to Sakura. "Oh come now Akasuna-sama! You and Sakura-chama look real cute together!"

Hana giggled and nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should call Hino-chan and ask if they could add a pink haired pure blood to the series!"

Deidara gaped and approached the red haired woman. "Hino? As in Matsuri Hino? The writer of Vampire knight, un?"

"Un!" She giggled. "We went to a seminar together once, and we've been pen pals since then!"

"INTRODUCE ME, UN!"

Sakura sighed as Naomi began snapping pictures of her and Sasori standing together. "I'm going to my room now…" She mumbled and walked away begrudgingly.

"HANA-SAMA!" The door slammed open and once again Daisuke appeared sweating heavily.

Naomi smiled and greeted the man, "Oh Dai-chan! Nice to see you again."

Ignoring the woman he quickly grabbed Hana by the shoulders to prevent her from moving any further. "Now Hana-sama, let us spend the rest of the day locked up in your room doing nothing but your manuscript so we can go on with our lives like the normal people we are."

Hana snickered and shook his hands away from her person. "Oh come now Daichi, you sound like a pervert when you talk like that, And besides-"She reached in her kimono sleeve and pulled out a sealed thick manila folder. "I've got the manuscript right here!"

Daichi looked like he was about to cry and reached out to take the folder, "Hana-sama. . . You actually—"He was cut off when she threw it out an open window.

"Now Daichi-san," Hana's face acquired that spine tingling sadistic look once more. "Fetch."

He was full out crying when he followed the folder out the window his sobs heard as he looked around. "WHERE IS IT!-?"

Hana giggled and walked over to the window. "Good luck Daichi-chan! I'm giving you until three to find it!" She laughed once more when she heard him yell out profanities.

"Now then, would anyone like some snacks?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I for one is quite, disappointed with this chapter, maybe it's because I get the feeling that I cut it off and that it ended up badly.<strong>

**BUT!**

**This is the longest chapter that I have ever done since I entered ! cuz it like exceeded 3,000 words!**

**PARTY! PARTY! XD**

**Read and Review please!**

**AND ALSO~ VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!**

**SakuIta**

**SakuMada**

**SakuPein**

**SakuTobi**

**SakuHidan**

**SakuKaku**

**SakuDei**

**SakuHarem**

**Sakux?**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I'm back! XDD**

**Well just wanted to say that second quarter examinations has ended and I wanted to celebrate with a new chapter of my most popular story! **

**- quick question before you start. how much do you care for chapter titles?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Fluffly Baking<strong>

* * *

><p>"HANA-SAMA!" The door burst open revealing a much disheveled Daichi."I FOUND IT! I FOUNALLY FOUND IT!" He yelled cheerfully running inside the room where all of Akatsuki, accompanied by the Queen and crazy body guard lady, was currently lounging at.<p>

Hana smiled at him and clapped her hands.

"Bravo Daichi-san, you've managed to find it!" Hana stood up and quickly snatched the brown envelope from the tired man. "Sadly you failed to follow on with our agreement seeing as it is already five thirty," She smirked. "A whole two hour and thirty minute delay."

Naomi snickered in the background as she played with Ryuuki's hair.

"So, I'm sorry to say this but—"She ripped the thick brown envelope apart and tossed it into the trash bin. "You failed."

Daichi froze in place as he watched his hard work be torn into pieces and into the garbage. He fell to his knees in a dramatic manner mouth hanging agape, opening and closing like a fish. He fell forward sobbing as Naomi in the background laughed in a taunting manner all the while slapping him on the back.

"Don't worry Dai-chan!" She smiled trying to contain her laughter, but miserably failing. "I'm sure the Chief editor won't get _**that**_ mad."

Daichi sniffled and looked up at her hoping. "R-Really?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Naomi laughed aloud once more. "HE'LL SURELY FIRE YOUR ASS AND KICK YOU OUT OF THE STREETS!-!"

Daichi's lower lip trembled as he bawled out on the carpet. "MY LIFE IS OVER!-!-!"

Just then the door slammed open once more—with much more impact—only to reveal Reiji Yuuga himself wearing an all white business suite.

"I'M HOME!-!"

All heads present in the room stared wide eyed at him as he walked in dragging a big lump of something in a sack. Reiji grinned happily but immediately stopped when he noticed Daichi bawling in the corner.

"…Soma…What the fuck are you doing?"

Looking up at the sound of his name. Daichi stared at the man before crying out once more and running over to latch himself onto his side. "SEMPAI!"

Akatsuki stared in shock as the 20-30 year old younger male latched himself at the side of a very annoyed looking Yuuga head.

"Fuck…It's like seeing Tobi and Deidara ten years in the future…." Kisame stated in a daze.

Tobi beamed at the thought of being with his sempai longer in time.

Deidara blanched at the thought and shivered slightly at the idea of having a grown ass Tobi _**still**_ follow him around like a freaking puppy.

_Deidara was in his art studio living his life as a famous artist like he had always dreamed of admiring his beautiful gray, clay art sculptures._

"**SEMPAI! TOBI THOUGHT GRAY IS TOO BORING SO TOBI COLORED THEM GOOD!" **_Tobi yelled. _**"ORANGE!"**

Deidara paled and proceeded to glare at Tobi who seemed to be lost in La-La land as he giggled to himself on spending forever with his Dei-senpai.

Reiji sighed in annoyance and tried to pry the brown haired male off of his person. "Brat! I told you to stop –freaking—calling me that!"

Daichi looked hurt and looked up with sad eyes. "B-but!"

Reiji growled in irritation as he looked over to his wife and head security as they laughed at his predicament.

"Hana! You know how this kid gets when you bully him!"

"B-But Rei-kun!" Hana giggled. "You two look so cute when you do that!"

"Haha-! Indeed you do Yuuga-sama!"

Hana sighed in amusement as she wiped away a tear. "This brings me back to our days in the Academy—Your cute little kohai who wouldn't stop following you!"

Sasori snorted taking a sip out of his drink. "Sounds like someone we know."

Akatsuki snickered as they eyed Deidara and Tobi who was once again fighting.

"But sempai! Being with Tobi forever is bad?"

"OF COURSE IT IS UN! You know what? From now on stay away from me un!"

Itachi, who remained quiet the whole afternoon silently watching the others interact, sighed as stared down at his now empty can of drink and walked out of the parlor in search of the kitchen. Closing the door softly behind him he could still hear the commotion from inside, shoving his hands into his pockets he walked aimlessly around until the smell of freshly baked goods reached his sensitive nose. Following the smell he heard hushed voices and suppressed giggles coming from an open door near the end of the hall.

"Ah! Nee-chan I wanted to do that!" Ryuuki's voice whined.

A feminine giggle reached his ears. "Wait till you old enough to actually do it."

"Mou…"

Itachi smiled a little as he recalled the times when Sasuke and he interacted like that when they were younger. _Ah good times indeed._

"Ah, Uchiha-san." He blinked out of his reverie and found himself standing in front of the entrance. "I didn't hear you come in."

Itachi looked away and tried to hide his blush. "Hn."

Ryuuki glared and pouted as Itachi approached the two ruining his alone time with _**his**_ nee-chan.

"Baking?" Itachi inquired as he scanned the flour dusted table and various utensils sprawled out.

Sakura smiled as she reached for Ryuuki's cheek and wiped away some flour. "Yes, we are. Ryuuki and I love to bake," Sakura smiled and ruffled said boy's hair. "It gives us time to bond."

Ryuuki grinned and hopped on Sakura's lap. "Yeah," He sent Itachi a taunting smirk. "Nee-chan and I spent _all_ our time together."

Itachi stared at the disturbingly protective and possessive eight year-old. "I see."

Sakura smiled not noticing the tension between the two and pulled of Ryuuki from her lap. "Now then shall we start with batch number two?" Ryuuki cheered.

"Itachi-san, would you like to help?"

Itachi blinked. "Itachi…san?"

Sakura blushed. "W-well there are three of you and seeing as we have already acquired a level of acquaintance-ship wouldn't it be wise to do so?" She stuttered.

"B-but if you feel uncomfortable, I g-guess Uchiha-san would be more appropriate—"

"No." Itachi cut her off with a small smile. "It's fine I suppose, and may I as well, Sakura-san?"

Sakura smiled, blush still dusting her cheeks. "Of course."

Ryuuki who was left forgotten at the background hugged sakura around the waist and glared daggers at the long haired Uchiha.

"Man where did that Itachi run off to now?" Kisame grumbled out loud as he and the rest of the Akatsuki roamed the halls looking for their missing member.

"I mean, he couldn't have gotten lost. That guy practically lives in mansions like this."

Madara sighed as Tobi got hit over the head again for trying to jump out the window once more to head outside over to the garden.

"Tobi your giving me a headache."

"Ah! Gomen Aniki!" He scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish manner as he stumbled forward to keep in step with him.

Pein sighed as they rounded the fifth corner they've came across with. "I swear of all the damn members I never expected Itachi to be the one missing when we can finally get home—"

A light squeal interrupted Pein's speech as the door from the far side of the hall emitted white cloud dusts.

Looking at each other before running over to the open door, they've come across a scene that never in their life would they ever see.

Itachi was on the floor covered in what presumed to be flour a bowl of dry ingredients on his head, chocolate staining his light blue apron.

Ryuuki pouting on the floor as well, covered in flour and strawberry jam.

Sakura giggling, flour staining her cheeks and forehead, as she pointed at the two who had been arguing whether to put jam or chocolate drizzle on the freshly baked cookies.

Kisame stared at the scene mouth agape as Itachi removed the bowl from his head and tried to shake off some flour.

"What the hell are you three doing?"

The flour covered trio looked up and smiled, well in Itachi's case smirked.

"Baking cookies."

.

.

.

**Just a filler chapter ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wanna see a preview for the next?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**you sure?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**really?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**well okay XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW:**

_"Haruno Sakura, I on behalf of Akatsuki would like to formally extend an invitation to join our organization." _

_Twin pools of azure stared down at the pink haired girl whose back was pressed on the wall trying to escape from the older senior._

_"What will be your decision?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay sooo here's how its gonna be! **

**I know you people will be happy about this as much as I am... SEMBREAK! XD means more writing time and my job being editor in chief will be less hectic cuz i'll be having a sophomore/freshman as my assistant! YEAH SOMEONE TO DUMP PROBLEMS ON! XD**

**oh and another thing... I'll think you may hate me for this but...**

**remember the voting i had in the last real chapter?**

**weeellll~**

**Those have no real effect to the plot. I just wanted to see what you guys would like to see more of, and seeing as this chapter Itachi had some alone time with sakura ... well you get my point XD**

**soo... Read and Review?**

**Also If i were to post something i made for english class which seemed to be real awesome according to my friends would you read it?**

**OH AND I HAVE A TWITTER ACCOUNT! FOLLOW ME OR NO FAST UPDATES!**

**Nah just kidding.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY! FOLLOW ME IF YOU LOVE MY STORIES! X3 (I is evil)**

**follow me: TheFUDGEluvrrr**

**READ AND REVIEW! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**And yes my dear wonderful lovable readers who I know will review.**

**THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell?"<em>

"Such ugly words coming from a pretty mouth" Madara smirked as he eyed the pink haired beauty that stood a few feet away from them.

Sakura scowled in irritation and shot a glare towards her _dear elder brother_, who stood in the background looking bored as ever.

"Explain."

Hidan looked up and scowled at the shorter girl.

"Don't look at me," He snapped. "I have no fucking idea why this bastard is here either. Hell I don't even want to be here."

The last comment was promptly ignored as Madara walked over to the pinkette and smiled teasingly.

"Is there a need of excuse just to visit a beautiful lady such as you?"

She moved away from the teen as he started to get a little _too_ comfortable within her comfort zone. She frowned and shot a glance towards Hidan who showed no interest in what was happening in the world around him. Seeing no help from the older boy she huffed in irritation and walked pass the two seniors headed straight for the door. "If you two have no business with me, I suggest you leave."

Madara chuckled. "I'm afraid that won't do, Sakura-chan."

She didn't even bother to turn around to know that he was smirking. "What are you—"

Before she could even finish her question, the door opened to reveal the rest of the ragtag group that was Akatsuki, leaning on the front porch of their house, each of them wearing different expressions varying to that of a bored Sasori to a very irritated Kakuzu. Sakura could barely keep her mouth from hanging agape as she noticed what they were all wearing.

Konoha Gakuen uniforms.

Without a second thought Sakura openly glared at the group and snarled.

"Don't even _think_ that I would allow you lot to accompany me to school, I plan to be early for my morning classes and I don't have the time to bicker."

Kakuzu snorted. "It's your first day, how could you even _know_ your classes."

The pink haired girl stared at him as if asking his level of mentality.

"I took the exams last night, each and every single one of them." She smirked. "And passed all of them with flying colors, _itoko_."

Kakuzu said nothing but frowned. The girl, family or not, was getting on his last nerves.

"Oi, that's enough from you two!" Kisame, ironically being the pacifist in the group, scolded.

Sakura shot him a look that could've classified as a glare but it was either that Kisame didn't feel threatened at all, or that her glare made her look like little angry kitten. Without another word the pinkette made a move to grab her bag and away from the group of seniors.

"I'm going."

"Demo Sakura-chan!" Tobi spoke up and slung an arm around the younger teen. "That would be going against the contract!"

"Contract?" Surprisingly, Sakura wasn't the only one who uttered those words, sounding surprised.

Madara smirked and pulled out a piece of paper, "This."

Pein, having enough, snatched the piece of paper from his hand and began reading the contents of said contract.

…

"Madara…" Pein visibly shook in anger. **"What the **_**fuck**_** is this?**"

Madara shrugged and snatched the piece of paper back. "Just a deal I made with Tsunade," he explained nonchalantly.

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition of the name. "Tsunade-sama…?"

"The headmistress, un" Deidara explained.

Sakura glared. "I know who she is, but what I am asking is how you lot seem to be so close with her."

"Not close, per se." Madara drawled out. "You could say that we owe her a… debt, for lack of better words."

"A debt?"

Pein sighed. "Akatsuki has quite a debt piling with Tsunade… She has been breathing down our necks for quite some time now regarding our… tussles."

Sakura frowned at that and pinned the group with a rather scathing look. "And what, pray tell, is this deal that you've made?"

Kisame grinned in the background and uttered the most horrible thing Sakura had ever heard.

"Meet your new bodyguards girlie."

* * *

><p>Boring.<p>

It was that one word that could describe Uchiha Sasuke's life.

Sure he was popular. Ace player of the football team, Academic genius who was at the top of all his classes and one cannot just simply forget about his dashingly handsome looks that had all the girls pining after him day after day—be it the timid little juniors to the hot and wild seniors of Konoha Gakuen.

"TEME!" A loud obnoxious voice called out. He turned his head only to be tackled to the ground by a yellow and orange blob.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled. "Get off of me!" He shoved the blonde away from him as he stood up, dusting his clothes. He glared at the blonde but still offered a hand to help him up.

Naruto Uzumaki, his so called best friend grinned and apologized as he took his hand. "Sorry 'bout that ,"

Sasuke snorted, used to the blonde's actions.

The two walked side by side ignoring the stares they both got. Naruto rambled about what he had for breakfast, ramen of course. Sasuke can testify that the blue-eyed blonde had an unearthly obsession with the packed instant noodles.

"—so I thought was running late but my ramen wasn't ready for another 2 minutes—"

Sighing he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and gave the still talking blonde boy a side way glance to see him eyeing the huge crowd in front of the bulletin board. Naruto, spotting a familiar face in the crowd dove right in and tackled the unsuspecting brunette.

"Kiba! What's with all these people doing out here so early in the morning?"

"Naruto you ass! Do you get off on pushing people to the ground!-?"

Ignoring the accusation Naruto dove into the crowd and left the two staring at his disappearing form.

"HOLY SHI—! TEME LOOK AT THIS!"

Sasuke sighed in irritation and moved to approach the blonde. The crowd upon seeing him approach made way for him to pass through. Sasuke raised a brow in confusion; it was just a pin-up of the top students posted. He looked up and spotted his name;

'Uchiha Sasuke - 457'

So what? It was nothing new; he got 457 out of 500.

Big deal.

"Whoa teme… I can't believe someone actually got a higher score than you," Naruto mumbled in awe. "And with full marks at that."

And that was when Sasuke finally realized that there was a name above his.

For the first **fucking **time.

…

'Haruno Sakura – 500'

…

Hell no.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Sakura hated the most—other than her brother of course—was being stared at. Of course having pink hair, being stared at would be a regular occurrence but being surrounded by her new <em>bodyguards <em>made her pink hair seem **normal. **The group formed a box around her allowing no form of escape, and seeing as they all towered her height, a fact that she clearly hated, making anyone know of her presence was clearly impossible.

"You alright there pinky?"

Oh and let's not forget to mention the, oh so _**endearing **_nickname they have bestowed upon her.

Plastering on a sickeningly sweet smile, Sakura responded. "Why of course Kisame-san, what girl doesn't like being kidnapped and forced against their will?"

"Whoa there pinky," Deidara slung an arm around her shoulders. "Who said anything about kidnapping, un?"

Sakura frowned and shrugged his arm off with ease. "He is right Sakura-dear," Madara smirked. "After all we are just doing our job as your bodyguards."

"And as Bodyguards: It is our duty to make sure that the princess safely arrives to her classes." Kisame added in with a teasing smirk.

Just what she needed another nickname to annoy her with, Kami when will this day end—

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" High pitched squeals interrupted her train of thoughts as she heard multitude of girls crowd around them

"ITACHI-SEMPAI!"

"MADARA-SEMPAI!"

"PEIN-SEMPAI!"

Sakura's left brow twitched in irritation as her 'bodyguards' closed in on her. "What is this? Fan girls gone wild?"

"Hey don't blame us pinky," Kisame grinned. "It's not our fault that we're blessed with hotness." After that he winked at some random girl who promptly fainted and more squeals erupted from the crowd.

"KISAME-SEMPAI!"

Tobi strayed a little away from the group and walked over to accept one of the hundreds of boxes being offered to them.

"Arigatou sempai! Tobi loves chocolates!"

"TOBI-KUUUUN!-!"

Madara smirked and turned to face the roseate

"See that my dear flower? Even Tobi—"only to find her nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?"

"Finally!" Sakura yelled in triumph, she glanced at the school's clock tower and grinned to see that she had enough time to find her first class. Luckily said class was in building c which happened to be the one right beside her hiding place.

Sprinting to her destination she inwardly cursed herself for her sense of direction, or lack thereof.

"Damn it! Why is it so hard to find a-Ah!" She let out startled cry when she bumped into something or someone for better words.

Sakura groaned in pain as she promptly fell to her backside. "O-ouch…"

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," A soft and barely audible voice spoke. Emerald eyes blinked in confusion and looked up only to settle onto striking azure ones.

"I-it's quite alright," She stuttered. "I wasn't looking where I was going either."

Sakura tried to smile at the older girl and silently thanked her as she took the hand that was being offered and took the time to silently bask in her presence taking in her beautiful appearance. _'She really is pretty…'_

Deep Azure pools that held your gaze evenly. Her pale white complexion that could describe beauty at its perfection,_ blue_ luscious locks tied up into an elegant bun pinned by a paper flower that framed her face.

"Beautiful…"

The girl stared at her in shock.

Realizing her mistake, Sakura blushed in embarrassment and bowed continuously, stuttering out apologies.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just t-that you're really p-pretty and—!"

To her complete shock, the girl was laughing, more like chuckling—she seemed like the type to chuckle and not giggle.

"It's okay, I was just thinking the same thing about you," She smiled.

Sakura blushed. "O-oh…"

She chuckled once more and patted her on the head. "Cute."

Sakura finding her manners, extended out her hand. "Sakura,"

The older girl smiled and took her hand with a firm shake.

"Konan."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I FINALLY POSTED CHAPTER 8 OF OTI! XD hope you guys didn't mind but I deleted the chapter titles. I realized that I sucked in making them XD<strong>

**I HAVE NO NAMING SENSE!**

…**MOVING ALONG~**

**Okay so the teaser last chapter was a lie XD**

**Well not really a lie cuz it will happen.**

**On the next chapter.**

**So at the time I was writing the teaser I was actually predicting the next chapter of this chapter rather than the last chapter.**

…

**CHAPTERCEPTION**

…

**Mind fuck XD**

…

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p>I am alive!<p>

Well I know that most of you will not read this and just head over to the long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long-long… LONG! Awaited chapter of OTI

If some of you actually care about me as a person and not just the monkey who writes stuff you like to kill time reading there will be a formal and neatly written apology letter on FF page :D

And I know that no one would be reading this I would just like to say Bajingo Hooey Pantaloons! :D

Yeah I don't really know what that is but hey! I wrote it anyways :D

* * *

><p>"Akatsuki?"<p>

Konan and Sakura walked side by side in the empty hallway of building C. The blue haired girl had quite a shock finding out that the pinkette was a good three years younger than herself and already figured out that she was smarter than most of the seniors in Konoha. She was accompanying the young girl towards her class also taking their time to know one another, I mean, when is there a chance you'll get to meet another person with _naturally_ candy colored hair?

Sakura nodded as they made a turn and sighed remembering the happenings earlier that morning and turned to face the girl. "Do you know them?"

"Ah, they are rather well known around this city." She mumbled.

Sakura blinked. "I see."

"Have they… done something unpleasant to you?"

She held back the will to snort in an, un-lady like manner and opted to shake her head in negation. "Well they haven't done anything _pleasant._" A giggle soon followed that statement.

Konan's eyes narrowed and soon all laughter died down as the temperature dropped down to a few levels. "What did they do?"

Sakura nearly flinched at the sharp tone she used. "K-Konan-san, please calm down! They haven't done anything bad… per se." She mentally sighed in relief as the blue haired senior's stance became a little less tense.

"They have just been bugging me since I have moved here…" She pouted. "They've been a constant source of annoyance."

"Why?"

Sakura blushed and averted her gaze towards the floor. "I-I maybe… kind of… sort of…" She sighed. "Related to one of their—well two, of their members."

Konan stayed silent for a while before she opened her mouth and said. "Could those two possibly be Hidan and Kakuzu?"

Sakura's blushed turned even darker as she nodded mutely, not sure how the blue haired senior figured it out so quickly. Konan hummed in fascination as if seeing the pinkette in a whole other light. "Well that was unexpected."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," She smiled and took the younger girl's hand into her own and led her towards a flight of stairs. "Just talking to myself."

**...**

"You lost her?"

"W-We didn't lose her! She just disappeared from our sight!"

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighed deeply. Here they were standing in front of the headmaster's office, ready for their briefing on their current punish—mission and yet the most important item is currently AWOL.

"I leave you unsupervised for a few minutes and this is what happens…" He growled in annoyance which caused most of them to flinch and scoot away from the fuming leader. He directed a glare towards his second in command which clearly sent a message that he does something immediately before he decides to murder someone. Madara sighed and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Hidan!" he barked.

"What?" The silver haired jashinist answered, annoyed.

"Go look for her."

"Why? I'm not her fucking babysitter! If she wants to play hooky then whoop dee fucking doo!"

Madara glared at that. "Look for her. Now."

Hidan sent a glare of his own. "No."

In the background Kakuzu sighed and pulled out his phone, silently praying that Madara doesn't send his foul mouthed cousin to the infirmary once more.

**...**

"A perfect score?"

Sakura blushed under the scrutinizing gaze of the blue haired senior and tried to look anywhere but the girl in front of her. "I-It's no big deal." She silently berated herself for stuttering.

"I just like to read that's all."

Konan smirked. So this was the girl causing a commotion the whole morning. "And here I thought you would be a nerdy little girl who had no social life to speak of."

Sakura didn't know whether to be pleased or insulted. "Thank you?"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that," She patted her head in a reassuring manner. "It's just that, the last person who got a perfect score was not what anyone would've expected as well."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

**...**

"I WILL NOT FUCKING LOOK FOR THAT BITCH!"

Pein sighed as Hidan took another knee to the stomach. Madara could be so brutal at times. "Madara."Said man opted to grunt to signal that he heard and not stop on his sadistic beating on his current object of malice. "We don't need Tsunade on our back more so than now. So I would very much like it if you would cease in maiming our dear jashinist." Although he remained stoic as ever, you could sense the underlining threat that laced his monotone words.

"Tch." Madara released the hold he had on the badly beaten Hidan and walked away. "Fine. But don't forget leader-sama, we still don't know where the princess is."

Pein pulled out his phone and flipped it open, the screen for them to see.

_She's cute. _

And with that, collective groans were heard. Somehow without them knowing, the problem just got even bigger.

"Fuck… This is going to be hard." Deidara sighed and got up from his seat. "I never thought that this guy would actually find her that quickly."

Sasori looked up from his book and then glanced at the time. "They are scheduled to have some classes together."

"But isn't she supposed to be a couple of years younger than us?"

Kakuzu sighed. "True, but that girl was born into a family of geniuses." He spared a look towards his unconscious cousin. "Even though it's not that obvious."

"Genius?"

"Ever heard of that girl that won the Nobel Prize for curing that virus a few years back?" Kakuzu started pulling out his phone. "The one they praised so much for creating that S pill?"

"Yeah… but I don't see—"Sudden realization flashed through the blonde's eyes. "You don't mean…"

**...**

"Itachi-san?" Sakura repeated, a little bit shocked by that tidbit of information.

Konan smirked and escorted her into another class. "You've met."

"Yes," She smiled and pulled out her I.D for the teacher to see. "He was with the ragtag group my brother belonged in when I arrived home."

Konan listened to the girl as she talked about the group of misfits known as Akatsuki and how she got roped into the bunch in the process. The older female could only watch with concealed excitement as the girl recounted the events with such open features.

Her eyebrows furrow whenever she gets confused.

Her lips curl up in distaste at the mention of her brother's name.

Her cheeks blush to express embarrassment.

Konan couldn't help but chuckle. Too cute.

"Konan-sempai?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as her new found friend chuckled quietly to herself.

Her laughter died down but the smirk remained. "It's nothing… Sakura-chan."

**...**

"…Huh…"

"Leader-sama? Is something the matter?"

Seven pairs of eyes awaited their leader's answer. It was a rare quiet moment for the group when their fearless orange-haired captain suddenly stopped going over some paper work and made a sound that was akin to surprise.

But Pein was never surprised.

**Ever.**

"…My pen broke." He calmly stated.

"Don't you mean your pencil broke?"

"No," he lifted up an ink pen clearly broken in half. "My pen broke."

Madara chuckled. "Well something interesting is going to happen."

And with that the bell rang and signaled lunch.

* * *

><p>Done! :D<p>

Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE BOTTOM IT WILL REALLY AFFECT THE STORY ON WHAT YOUR REACTION WILL BE PLEASE READ IT!**

* * *

><p>Deidara was never one to follow.<p>

Everyone was shocked to see the infamous bomber enter the school grounds of Konoha wearing the colors of the diverse group of Akatsuki. Speculations were made, the rumor mill not stopping until someone got a locker full of firecrackers and a whole building smoked out during study hall. Deidara made himself very clear.

It wasn't anybody's goddamned business on what he does because he didn't give two-shits on what anybody had to say with what he does.

But that doesn't mean he _liked _being in Akatsuki.

Hell, he didn't even want to join Akatsuki in the first place. A tiny mistake on his part, regarding an explosion to one of their old 'secret bases' had the leader knocking on his door for compensation. What he didn't know was that compensation happened to turn out to be himself wrapped up like a fucking gift pony ready to be used at any given moment.

He could have left.

He should have already left.

Easier said than done though… but when has anything relating to Akatsuki been easy? In the end he decided that it was too much of a hassle to fight their so called leader and stayed on board with the homicidal group of delinquents who shared his love for fighting and destruction. A little part of him still questioned his sanity for staying, yet a larger part of him enjoyed the freedom to blow up stuff with homemade chemicals which were probably illegal in some parts of the world without worrying for the cops hounding down his ass because some members had some oh so wonderful connections that help kept unwanted attention away from him.

So he decided to stay.

And besides, it was fun to walk around town with people steering away in fear and caution. He had to suppress a smirk when he heard the students around him cower.

"Look it's Deidara-san…"

"What the hell are the Akatsuki doing in school?"

"Well… finals are coming up…"

"Please, do you think the Akatsuki would care about grades? Aside from the seniors they are a bunch of idiots who wouldn't bother themselves with trivial things such as grades."

"Coming from the guy who scored 93rd in the last placement test,"

"S-Shut up! I'm not a genius like Uchiha-san!"

He snorted at that. Typical Itachi to be praised by these simpletons he calls classmates. The guy gets good grades and suddenly he's a god to be worshiped.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't jealous. By all means Deidara, in his own rights, was a genius. He wasn't Uchiha genius but he gets by and has never once received a failing mark on any test he had ever taken so that doesn't make him the idiot most of the student population accuses him of.

His true genius lies within his art.

Deidara was a sculptor, a sculptor who specializes in clay. He would spend hours in his workshop surrounded by molds of white and dark grey, losing himself with his art. His hands would work with precise skill that many marveled at, working in whatever creation he wishes. He didn't care about school but on orders of the court he had to go on pretense just to keep him in line and serve his time for mistakes done in the past; in short he had no choice but to go. His grades could use some work but he didn't care. School is just something to do in the day to keep himself occupied. He doesn't attend class all the time but he does cooperate with the faculty in order to keep them off his back for failing marks.

If he does fail, however, he could just drop out and be on his merry way to cause mayhem and destruction without a care in the world. Besides, if he _did_ drop out, he had his art to fall back on. He had begun selling his works in the art industry at the age of young age of eleven and… let's just say right now, his bank account can put daily salary men to shame.

Though he still can't help but questions his sanity for staying in a group such as this. He was a juvenile delinquent, the local authorities hate him and mothers warn their children about them, but now look at what he's doing.

Searching for a pink haired girl in the wide expanse of a school that he rarely goes to.

A frown marred his feature as a lone blue eye scanned the halls, ignoring the stares he got. He was currently on the third floor where most freshmen had their classes but has yet to spot a mop of pink hair. He sighed in annoyance and continued searching, thankful that leader had sent his usual partner away for some errands. Tobi was by far the most annoying Uchiha he has ever met, and that is saying something seeing as he has met all the Uchihas this side of the country. An Uchiha who was cold and detached was a pain in the ass but an Uchiha who has the incessant need to spew rainbows and kittens everywhere he went, screamed bloody murder.

He sighed and steadied himself against the wall, feeling a headache coming and pinched the bridge of his nose remembering the recent act of _kindness_ the younger male has bestowed upon him.

"_Senpai! I cleaned out your work place and arranged your sculptures—_crash—_for you!"_

'_That fucking idiot…' _He punched a nearby door, not caring if it left the surface dented. It had taken him a whole week to finish that sculptor and it took the dumbass a mere five seconds to ruin it. Deidara sighed and tried to calm down, reminding himself that Pein would not be happy if the girl wasn't found yet. He climbed another flight of stairs and ended up being in the third year level and scanned the sea of people for anything remotely pink. His eye caught the girl walking towards another flight of stairs and smirked.

He pulled out his phone and texted his location to the others and began a fast yet steady pace to catch up with the girl. "Hey pinky!"

At the mention of the oh-so endearing nickname they had bestowed upon her the girl froze in spot and took a chance to glance at him. He grinned seeing the look of utter distaste that flashed on her features and took a quick turn to another flight of stairs, unbeknownst to her, leading to the roof. His smile fell but returned when he remembered that she was headed for a dead-end.

He took his sweet time climbing the flight of stairs, smirking when he heard a frustrated groan from above. He pulled out his phone from his pocket when the familiar buzz of a message received arrived and unlocked it seeing a note of confirmation that the rest will be there soon. Deidara smirked when he saw the girl standing in the middle of the rooftop with an irritated glare clearly meant for him.

"Missed me?"

Sakura scowled. "I thought I had made my intentions clear when I left."

He chuckled at that. "Sorry but, I don't really give a shit."

"You—!"

"Orders are orders," He interrupted her. "Like it or not we're in the same boat. The old bat made it clear that we are to serve as your highness' body guards and we have no choice but to fucking yield." The look she was giving him only riled him up. "So why don't you make it easy for all of us princess and just play along."

"I will not associate myself with—"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Sakura froze. "W-Wha… How dare you—!"

"Look," His fist collided with the door with alarming force that unhinged it from its place. "I really don't have the patience for this right now."

Sakura was shocked. This wasn't the same blue-eyed blonde she had seen gallivanting with the idiotic group that her brother had joined. This was a boy who belonged to the juvenile group that was feared by the school. The carefree and childish behavior he had been a ruse! It took all the control she had not to take one step back when the older teen moved closer.

Deidara was pleased by the sudden change of attitude. "Now isn't that better? Why don't we just stay quiet and meet up with the others and forget this whole thing happened." He reached for her arm and smiled. "Okay?"

Sakura moved away from his hold and glared. "Don't you dare touch me."

Deidara sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyance. "I didn't want to do this but…"

Sakura's eyes widened when the taller male suddenly grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, not hurting her but enough to subdue her. "Let me go!"

"Come on pinky…" He drawled out tightening his grip on her wrists. "You should've seen this coming. You were testing my patience and left me no choice but to—"

"Deidara," A deep voice cut him off. "Let go of Sakura-san this instant."

The pair shifted their gaze towards the new arrival. Deidara smiled.

"Ah, Itachi!" His tone was oddly jovial. "I've caught pinky, why don't you get us something to tie the little brat so she won't escape anymore huh?"

The Uchiha didn't seem amused by this and repeated. "Let her go."

Deidara laughed and released the girl not caring if she fell to the ground. "Hey, don't go bitching on me. I found her didn't I?"

Itachi frowned. "Even so, there was no reason for you to use—"

Deidara barely managed to catch the incoming kick that was well aimed to his head. "Shit!"

Sakura twisted her body and used the leverage from his hold to lift herself from the ground and deliver another attack on his stomach. Deidara immediately released his hold and fell to the ground with a coughing fit.

_That fucking hurts!_

Sakura soundlessly landed from her attack with a vicious glare pinned at the blonde. "If you even think of doing that to me again… I will _end _ you."

Deidara stared at her from his place on the ground, his mind fueled with shock and confusion. The supposedly defenseless girl that they were assigned to guard did this to him!?

With one last look she walked towards the only exit only to stop beside the silent dark haired male.

"Itachi-san," She greeted.

His eyes shifted to hers. "Sakura-san"

"I apologize for running of earlier this day but I do believe I had made myself clear when I voiced my opinions on the matter of your group acting as my…_bodyguards._" She frowned. "And seeing as you are the only member present that I have no ill intentions towards, I would like to relay this message."

"Of course,"

Her polite demeanor faded and a murderous glare crossed her features. "Piss me off again and I will lose it."

Deidara smirked. "Messaged received."

Sakura bowed to the older Uchiha and left. "Goodbye Uchiha-san, I hope we may never cross paths in occasions like this again."

"See you later, Sakura-san."

"Bye Pinky!"

The two watched the girl leave, neither of them acknowledging each other's presence. Deidara chuckled to himself and lied down on the ground in a fit of laughter. His sides hurt but he didn't care.

"That was fucking EPIC!"

Itachi stared down at him. "You do realize that you made the situation worse."

"Fuck that! I like this pinky way better than that goody-two-shoes with a brother complex!" He laughed once again. "Did you see that round-house!?"

This time the Uchiha allowed himself to smirk. "It was unexpected."

Deidara bolted up from his lying position and grinned. "To think that little spit fire had it in her! I mean I was surprised to see a girl like her tear down her dining hall when she was pissed but this? This is awesome!"

"It was quite the turn around,"

Deidara pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. The receiver answered on the third ring.

_Did you find her?_

"Yeah, un."

Itachi glanced at the blonde. He was back to his idiotic self once again.

_Where is she then?_

"I found her but she went all crouching tiger and threatened us to not interfere with her again," He laughed. "How come Hidan never mentioned that his sister is totally bad-ass? I mean the girl fucking roundhouses me out of nowhere and—" Itachi pulled out his phone to text the others that their target was on the move again, he refrained himself from hurting the rambling bomber and sent the message of what had transpired earlier.

"—the girl was… Itachi? Yeah he's here," Deidara threw his phone towards him, which he caught with ease.

"Pein-san?"

_Is it true?_

"Yes, Sakura-san made it clear that she has no intention of associating with Akatsuki in any way or form."

_Well…_

Deidara joined his side.

_We can't have that now… can't we?_

The two members smirked.

Things were going to be a lot more fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun!<strong>

**A total 360 of the whole humor thing! Okay please read this. PLEASE DO.**

**I've read OTI over and over and over and over and fucking over again but please understand. I've started this when I was in second year of high school. It was fun writing nonsense and seeing you people enjoy it made me continue. Despite the original plot in mind the whole thing was a fucking mess. But I loved the first chapters and you guys do to. So instead of re-writing the whole fucking thing as I had originally planned to do but went against it because of you guys. I decided to do this. For now let us please keep into mind that for OTI chapter 8 is the actual beginning of the story and chapters 1-7 were just the side dishes to keep our bored selves amused. I'm not sure if I can maintain the outrageous happenings which you all find funny because it pains me to see how I started with this. The writing was horrible and too messy.**

**But I will try to incorporate some humor though a bit toned down.**

**I'm not really sure as to how you guys will react to this change but I have changed in my writing. Not saying much because I haven't fucking updated in forever but I did. **

**I will assure you that the plot will not change, though the writing will. Obviously.**

**So… reviews?**

**Happy Holidays all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**

* * *

><p>Pein stared at the screen of his phone a long hard moment. It was nearing noon and the girl they were assigned to watch over for the remaining days of the year has not been found and is refusing to cooperate. He tossed his phone onto the couch cushion and stared out the window, his keen eyes spotted two of his men on the second building roof. Looking down he can see another two of his men walking towards the courtyard.<p>

"Hidan," He called out.

"What?" the delinquent growled.

He resisted the urge to sigh as he glanced at the tied up silver haired male in the corner, sporting a blackened eye courtesy of his ever loving cousin. Pein returned to his desk and inspected some unfinished paper work he had yet to start working on. "Have you calmed down?"

"You son of a…"The Jashinist trailed off, once again started screaming obscenities directed at him. Pein ignored him, as he had always done, and reached for a letter opener situated on top of his filer. He sighed and walked over to his long time colleague and stopped a foot from the irate male.

"Hidan," He started painfully slow. "You're sister is being... difficult."

Hidan smirked. "Told you she was a bitch."

"Yes, I'm well aware of the… disagreement between you two."

"This is why I didn't want to go home!" He yelled. "You fucking idiots had to get in that car then that bastard Uchiha just had to rope us into something retarded with my crazed aunt," He glared. "And now you want me to help you? HA! I told you, I'm no fucking babysitter. We may be related but that doesn't mean shit."

Pein stared at him. "I suppose your right… but,"

Hidan didn't even blink when the small knife landed mere centimeters from his cheek.

"You owe me, Yuuga."

Hidan grinned. "I suppose I do." He turned his head and grabbed the knife with his teeth.

Pein turned, knowing the man he could get out of it with little to no trouble at all. He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, featuring a photo of a pink haired girl with bright green eyes smiling towards the camera. He read through the information and chuckled when Hidan took it from his hands and crushed it into a pitiful ball of trash.

"You really hate her don't you?"

"Hate is a strong word," Hidan grinned. "She's fucking annoying as hell but hey,"

Pein resumed his place behind his desk and watched as one of his more mentally unstable members headed towards the door.

"She's still my sweet baby sister." The knife that landed on his desk didn't even come as a surprise.

He smirked. "Happy hunting,"

"…Having fun?"

"Not as much as you are… so," Pein sighed and leaned back, "You think she's 'cute'?"

"She is cute."

He smirked. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"No promises."

Pein watched the door close with a small smirk.

Things were going to be a lot more fun.

* * *

><p>This day was proving to be quite a headache for a certain Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

It was fourth period and he didn't feel like listening to his Biology professor ramble upon the inner workings of the excretory system while Naruto rambles on with his misfortunes concerning an expired carton of milk that morning. He left the room throwing a half-assed excuse of a headache to the old balding man who didn't even bother stopping him and continued mapping out the large intestine plastered on the board. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at the ground.

"500…" He mumbled. "Who does she think she is!?" His gaze caught the bane of his existence, the post of top students of the entrance exams.

He glared at the name above his.

"Haruno, Sakura…"

His mind conjured up an image of a braided old fashioned nerd who does nothing but study, lives life by the rules and has yet to discover the meaning of fun.

Haruno Sakura is an ugly nerd who knows nothing about life, a very ugly nerd who doesn't care about anything but her grades. He could live with getting second place. I mean really, if grades are the only thing this girl has then he should just _let_ her enjoy the glory, besides he wasn't even serious when he took that test. So what if he sounds like a three-year old bitching about a playmate that could suddenly do something he can do better?

He was an Uchiha and Uchihas _never_ come in second.

Rationality eluding him once more, he tore the piece of paper from its place on the pin up board and proceeded to crumple it into a ball of worthless trash and dispose of it by tossing it over his shoulder.

"You know littering is against the rules,"

He turned to snap at the voice but instead frowned seeing his two cousins walking towards his direction. "Madara, Obito"

"Sasuke-chan…" Tobi whined. "I thought I told you to call me To-bi! Obito is such a boring name!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Tobi frowned. "But Sasuke-chan has always been Sasuke-chan,"

It was his turn to frown. "Quit acting like we're close, It's disgusting."

"Oh come now Sasuke," Madara looked at him with a teasing grin. "Just because you failed to place doesn't give you the right to bitch out on us."

"How did you—"

"The whole school knows Sasuke-chan," Tobi grinned waving the crumpled piece of paper to his face, taunting him. "It's really sad though, even Tobi doesn't get second place,"

He snatched the paper from his hands with a glare. "Shut up. I wasn't even trying this time, it just so happens that a nerd finally achieved something in her pathetic life!"

"Nerd?" Tobi stared at him, confused. "Do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke threw the piece of paper in a nearby trash bin. "_Sakura-chan_? You know her?"

Madara smirked. "It seems that you're quite behind the gossip mill, dear cousin."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you little cousin," Madara walked away with a teasing smile. "Not _yet_."

Tobi giggled. "Bye-Bye Sasuke-chan! See you later!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I am sorry Haruno-sama but your parents have made it clear that you are not to leave the country—"<em>

She pressed the end call button and stared at her screen. "…I hate this."

"You know you really need to get used to not getting everything you want by this time, it will make things easier to accept in the near future."

Sakura barely spared him a glance. "Kakuzu-onii-sama … I would have figured that your leader had passed on my earlier message."

Kakuzu sighed and approached the girl. "I don't really care but you really are acting like a spoiled brat right now." He frowned. "Obaa-san won't like it."

"Mother and Yuuga-san _forced_ me to stay here, losing a scholarship that was once in a lifetime," She glared. "My dear aunt who I have yet to see _forced_ a bunch of misfits to act as my so called body guards." She then smiled at him. "I would have guessed that I would be entitled to express my distaste upon my current predicament."

"And now I'm forcing you to fucking yield and just go with it."

They both turned towards the silver haired male carrying around a baseball bat with a sickeningly bright smile directed at them.

"Hey there baby sister!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Hidan-onii-sama—"

The sound of glass breaking made her stop. "I told you to fucking stop calling me that… onii-sama, onii-sama, _onii-sama"_ He growled. "It's so fucking irritating."

Kakuzu frowned. _Tsunade's going to want payment for that window._ "For fuck's sake… Hidan stop destroying school property!"

"Shut up," Hidan glared. "Can't you see I'm having a moment with Sakura-chan?"

Said girl galred. "Hidan-onii—"She caught herself before speaking once more. "Hidan-san,"

"Yes dear sister?"

"Please walk away before something we cannot undo happens." Her voice was steady, yet her body was poised ready to defend herself if needed.

The two older males stared at the pink haired girl between them. Kakuzu raised a brow at the obvious threat and tilted his head to the side, examining the petite girl in front of him. He remembered the girl being trained in self defense, and the text message he received from Itachi didn't say much but the fact that the stoic Uchiha had bother to point it out, it must have been a sight to see.

Hidan on the other hand…

"Come at me!"

He had to restrain the strong urge to face palm, which always seemed to be present whenever the silver haired idiot was involved. "Idiot…"

The two siblings stared each other down. Hidan had that maniacal look on his face, daring her to do something-anything at all that could jump start this whole fiasco.

"As much as everyone would be pleased to see a fight between you two, I'm going to stop you right there."

Hidan spared a glance at the new arrival and growled. "Fuck off."

Sakura frowned at her older brother before turning to greet the one who finally showed mental stability, only to blink in confusion. "Konan-senpai?"

"Konan," Kakuzu greeted.

"Sakura-chan," Konan smiled and approached the smaller girl. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind,"

"N-No it was okay, you were clearly busy and had your own matters to attend."

Konan frowned. "It was rude of me to leave you like that," she took her by the wrist and began dragging her away. "Come, I'll show you to the cafeteria."

Sakura began to notice that they weren't alone anymore, students were beginning to fill the area, looking curious and excited at the ongoing spectacle.

'_fantastic.' _She thought will a small sigh. She hadn't even gone to any of her classes and she's already making a name for herself.

"Not so fast Konan-chan," Hidan stepped in front of her. "Me and Sakura-chan still need to talk."

"Step aside Yuuga," The older girl snapped. "I'm pulling rank here. Go away."

Sakura stumbled. "Rank?"

"No fucking way," Hidan glared. "Pierce-face's orders overrule you, and I'm not going against Pein-sama on his monthly period."

Konan glared. "Step down."

Hidan smiled. "Make me."

Kakuzu frowned. "This is getting nowhere…"

"Kakuzu-oniisama," Sakura managed to slip away from the glaring match and move to his side.

He sighed. "Sakura, stop addressing me so formally, it's annoying."

"Ni…Nii-san," A blush dusted her cheeks but the annoyed look on her face stayed. "I don't believe I've made myself clear on how I _don't_ want anything to do with Akatsuki."

He flicked her forehead in a teasing manner. "Tough shit. You're stuck with us."

She recoiled in shock at what he just did and touched the sore spot on her forehead. "Y-You..!"

"You know things would be a lot easier," He glanced at his idiot of a cousin who started swinging his bat around while Konan seemed barely interested at whatever insult he throws her way. "And I mean _a lot_, if you'd humor our dear aunt Tsunade by playing nice with us."

"He's right Sakura-chan," Konan slapped Hidan across the face when he almost hit her with the bat. "It would be nice if you would come willingly."

"You…You're in on this?"

Konan smiled, not at all apologetic. If anything she looked amused by the whole situation. "I'm afraid so,"

"She's not so much of a member rather than a manager," Kakuzu explained. "But she's up there in the ranks, if you must know."

Konan laughed. "Manager' you say…" She grinned. "So Sakura-chan, since you don't want to be guarded by these idiots…"

Kakuzu took offense to that. "Hey."

"Why don't you just join the idiots?"

Hidan threw the bat to the ground and glared. "Hell no!"

Sakura glared. "You cannot be serious."

Kakuzu sighed. "I'm afraid she is."

Konan stared at her waiting, "Well?"

"I—"

"What the hell is going on here!?"

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea.<strong>

**This whole story is crack.**

**But you guys love it.**

**And I love you guys.**

**But yeah I'm totally winging this shit.**

**Review bitchesss**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Tsunade was not in a pleasant mood.<p>

Never mind the fact that she had to get an earful from her old sensei Sarutobi about her gambling problems (again).

Never mind that she no longer holds the title to the institution that is Konoha that was passed down to her by her great grandparents.

Never mind that her dear older sister that she loves to bits had decided to leave the country for god knows how long once again with the pathetic excuse of a husband she has.

Fuck that shit.

But keep her waiting for four fucking hours without alcohol in her system; there will be hell to pay.

After the jack-ass that is her brother-in-law informed her that her beloved pink-haired niece would be staying in the country for the rest of the year and would be schooling in Konoha, she was okay with it. Hell, she would gladly place her name on the school registry herself! Shizune would just handle the formality crap later on. Tsunade wouldn't even bother waiting for the results of her dear Sakura's entrance examination, the girl was smart and doing so would just be a waste of time; but Shizune insisted that the girl had to take the entrance exams to please the fat bastards that they call the board of directors and to stick to the rules. Plus, Sakura being the good girl she is was a stickler for rules; it wouldn't hurt to humor her.

And so papers were signed, calls were made and teachers were warned. Her niece was going to be welcomed with open arms into the prestigious institution that is Konoha Academy the way Tsunade damn well wanted. What she didn't expect was yet _another _call from the local police department chief begging her to keep her infamous delinquents under close watch. Apparently a large number of unconscious and (thank god) slightly injured students of Oto had been found scattered at an abandoned warehouse a little outside of city grounds had been traced towards her beloved group of mischief makers.

"_Tsunade-sama, please… We can't be bothered to take care of high school students." _He said.

Translation: Please take care of those demonic brats because I don't want their daddies taking away my newly bought Porsche.

In reply she called him a spineless ingrate, slammed the phone shut and called out Shizune to have those delinquents cease with the juvenile rampage of destruction or to have them spend the rest of their school days scrubbing the toilets of Konoha Academy. But of course, the last time she left an idle threat like that, they blew up the science department. She felt another headache coming on as she remembered the yells of "Art is a bang!" echoing through the school's P.A system.

A month later they were awarded with a new building as a _donation_ by the fathers of said delinquents. Damn rich bastards.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out. "Hana-san is on the other line."

Said woman sighed and pressed the loudspeaker button on her phone and massaged her temples in poor attempts to calm herself down. "…What?"

"_Good morning to you too dear sister! Just wanting to let you know that I left Sakura-chan in the care of Hidan-kun and his wonderful friends! Also I told them that you wanted them to keep an eye on her at school as her wonderful senpais (Kyaha!) I had to copy your chicken-scratch of handwriting, you know. Oh! Also sakura-chan doesn't have her uniform so make sure to send it at the address of their new home! Also Do you want anything? We're in Hawaii right now! I already bought you this cute cursed Tiki mask—"_

"SHIZUNE!"

Shizune glanced at the double doors before sighing. "…Hana-san"

* * *

><p>"That stupid brother-in-law!"<p>

"Hana-san was the one at wrong here though, Tsunade-sama."

"First he sends Sakura away in some backwater country—"

"I wouldn't call Switzerland backwater, Tsunade-sama. Also it was Hana-san's idea if I recall correctly."

"Then he forces her to go back here in Japan just when she finally had adjusted to her new school—"

"She returned here for her term break, Tsunade-sama."

"And Sakura told me that she had this scholarship in Germany that she had to let go because that bastard didn't want her to go!"

"Again, It was Hana-san who wanted Sakura-chan to stay in Japan."

Tsunade stopped and glared over the courtyard spotting a familiar shock of silver hair. She threw the window open. "HATAKE!"

Hatake Kakashi froze and glanced up and laughed nervously at being caught by his boss arriving late the fourth time this month. "Y-Yo Tsunade-sama."

"You're late! Ten laps around the school!"

"W-Wait… What!?"

"TEN LAPS! NOW!"

Shizune sighed in defeat as she watched one of the most respected teachers of Konoha be forced to run around the track field wearing a suit and tie. "Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade paced around the room once more before heading over to the door. "Shizune, have my afternoon meeting cancelled."

"W-What? Where are we going?" The brunette almost messed up with the documents she was holding and glanced at her angry boss.

"We're gonna go look for my niece."

* * *

><p>"Where is she!?"<p>

Shizune sighed and jogged after her boss as she yelled in outrage for the eighth time in the last ten minutes. "Tsunade-sama…" Shizune groaned when she turned to another hallway and entered the west wing of the school. She still had tons of paperwork to do! She didn't have time to be going around school looking for Sakura-chan, why couldn't she just order Kakashi-san to look for her rather than have him run around the school ten times?

Shizune blinked out of her stupor when she noticed a large number of students gathering on the other direction. "Tsunade-sama…"

"What!?" The honey-eyed blonde snapped.

Shizune pointed to the large group and Tsunade glared at some of the words that were overpowering the whispers.

"Why don't you just join the idiots?"

"Hell no!"

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm afraid she is."

"Well?"

Shizune gasped in shock when she saw her boss storming into the group of students pushing them away with ease. "T-Tsunade-sama!"

"What the hell is going on here!?"

The gathering immediately dispersed at the sight of the terror principal and made their way back to their respective classrooms leaving the main attraction standing still in the middle of an empty hallway being pinned by honey colored glares.

"A-Aunt Tsunade!" Sakura greeted the older woman with a bow and moved to her side.

"Sakura, it's great to _finally_ see you." She patted her pink tresses fondly, a warm-motherly smile on her face.

Sakura blushed and smiled at the affection and laughed. "I know it has been so long—"

The hand on her head tightened and a frightful look settled on her face. "T-Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade glared at the pink haired girl and continued squeezing her head. "You made me wait for fucking four hours you pink haired brat!"

Sakura paled. "I-I-I got lost and—"

"You got lost for four hours!?"

"Y-Yes!"

"At least have the decency to make up a better excuse damn it!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

Tsunade stared at her for a long while before sighing and releasing her hold from her head, but not before gently (ithink) flicking her on the forehead. "Fine, I'll let it slide today, only because I didn't assign a lackey for you today."

"L-lackey?"

"Now…" Tsunade pushed Sakura behind her and crossed her arms. "What are three of my favorite students doing with my favorite godchild?"

Hidan smirked. "Yo! Obaa-san, you look older every time I see you—GHAK!"

She threw a shoe at his face.

"Don't call me that. I don't acknowledge you as a nephew, nor will I ever." She glared. "Konan, what the hell is going on here?"

Konan shrugged. "I'm not following orders so I'm not really sure, but from what I gathered they want to kidnap Sakura-chan."

Tsunade raised a skeptical brow at that. "Kidnap?"

Kakuzu sighed. "Oi. Don't go making stuff worse." He pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it in her direction. "You sent us a letter, remember?"

Tsunade stared at him for a good long minute before taking the piece of paper and shredding it to pieces.

"O-Oi!" Hidan glared. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Shizune make sure I have a seal in all my documents starting tomorrow," Tsunade sighed. "I don't want anyone forging signatures from me again."

"Mother did?" Sakura groaned in annoyance. "That woman…"

"FUCKING BANSHEE!" Hidan yelled throwing the bat down in annoyance. "I told you that woman was crazy!"

Tsunade glared at the shiny metal bat before directing her gaze towards the patch of broken glass. Her eyes narrowed. "Is that…?"

Kakuzu sighed. "Hidan broke a window…again."

"You fucking brat!" Tsunade grabbed the silver haired jashinist and trapped him in a choke hold "How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to break school property!?"

"Owowowow… YEILD! I FUCKING YEILD!"

Tsunade released him but not before kicking him aside. "Shizune! I want this no good brat in detention for five weeks! Have him pull out weeds or something!"

Shizune sighed and pulled out a pen, jotting it down for later. "Understood."

"You two!" She pointed towards Konan and Kakuzu, "Tell Pein to keep this idiot out of trouble! Tie him up if you have I don't care but if I find out he breaks something on school grounds I'm gonna cut you off!"

Konan suppressed a laugh.

Kakuzu sighed. "Understood."

"And you!" Sakura stilled and glanced nervously at her aunt.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're coming with me!" She grabbed her by the collar and started pulling. "I have your uniform ready in my office. Shizune! Have that idiot clean this place up, I don't want the infirmary to be swamped with children complaining about glass cuts."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune handed a broom and dust pan to hidan.

"I ain't cleaning up this shit!"

Kakuzu stepped on his back. "Don't start with me."

Konan smirked. "I'll see you later Sakura-chan!"

"W-What?" Sakura blinked and tried to look back at the blue haired girl. "I told you I didn't want to join your stupid club!"

Tsunade scowled. "Of course you aren't! You're joining the student council!"

"WHAT!?"

And so the plot thickens.

* * *

><p>Kakashi collapsed on the ground panting. He loosened his tie with a groan and stared up at the bright blue sky with a bored stare.<p>

"…Did you seriously run laps around the school just because she told you to?"

A laugh escaped his lips before he could stop himself and he felt regret the moment he did so. "Don't… make me laugh," He coughed out. "It hurts to laugh."

Sasuke smirked. "You're an idiot, you could've just hid from her."

Kakashi sat up and pushed back his sweaty locks. "Can't… she has eyes everywhere."

"You make her sound like she's some kind of warden."

Kakashi grinned. "She might as well be in a hell hole like this."

"True,"

"So," He stood up and patted his pants to remove the grass stains, "What's got you so bummed that you're skipping class my oh so cute student?"

Sasuke scowled. "A nerd transferred in."

"Oh?" Kakashi removed his tie, no need to keep up with images if he's gonna come in sweaty as hell. "A nerd you say?"

"She took the top spot for last month's examination… that Haruno."

"…Haruno?"

Sasuke tossed a water bottle at him. "You know her?"

He caught it with ease. "…No, I don't think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi.<strong>

**Sorry.**

**Been swamped. Major classes have been a bitch. Had to do a radio drama, short film, play, radio show for three different major classes. And yes I was the one who wrote the content for every single one of them. College is a bitch. Stress is a bitch. **

**I've been thinking of putting up the short film I wrote. Let me know If you guys want to see it lol.**

**Umm so yeah,**

**Reviews are always appreciated. I missed you guys, I miss writing so much. Made time to write this for you because I felt that I've wronged you.**

**So yeah… bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter**

* * *

><p>"So, will you explain how shit immediately went to hell the moment you stepped into my school?"<p>

Sakura sat in front of her dear aunt, stiff as a board, not really sure what the older woman wanted her to say. After the blonde rescued her from the grasps of the infamous delinquents of Konoha who were forcing her to join their stupid little club, said blonde rejected their invitation with a drop of a hat reasoning out that the pink haired girl will join the student council instead. She stole a glance towards Shizune-san who merely sent her a small smile of apology, telling her that there isn't much she can do to help her in this situation and silently urged her to just give in so the woman can finally get back to the mountain of paper work waiting for her on Shizune's desk.

"Well…" She sighed. "Mother convinced Yuuga-san—"

"Of course that _man_ is the cause of all this."

She blinked. "Ah… no mother—"

Tsunade growled. "You know I never agreed on their marriage. I never gave her my blessing but that stupid older sister just had to marry that occult freak with the bad mouth."

Shizune shook her head at the irony.

Sakura laughed nervously at her seething aunt and squeaked in surprise when the older woman barked out an order for her to continue on her tale. She retold the part of her acceptance in her dream school being left in the dust because of the whims of her dear parents. Her eventful reunion with her family, her meeting with the infamous delinquent group of her older brother and cousin as well as being deserted in her home country by said parents to go on their annual trip of whimsical pleasures.

The tall blonde sighed in exasperation and stared at the fidgeting girl in front of her. "What else?"

"Huh?"

"You've been wanting to say something the moment we stepped into the office," Tsunade motioned for some tea. "Spit it out you brat, I don't have all day.

Sakura fidgeted some more, not really sure how to act in front of the woman who she only met through cards attached on gifts during holidays. She glanced at Shizune who was already coming back with a tray of freshly brewed tea, silently asking for help on how to deal with the woman in front of her. Shizune didn't even spare her a glance, but the quirk of her lips showed levels of amusement she has on the whole situation.

"Well…" She cleared her throat and met the eyes of her aunt. "You mentioned me joining the… student council?"

"Oh… _that."_ Sakura blinked in shock when the woman pulled out some kind of flask and began pouring white liquid into the tea Shizune prepared. "Konoha Academy has certain rules on having each and every student join an extra-curricular activity." She grabbed the teacup and began to mix its contents in a very sloppy manner. "Sports, Music, Arts—we pride our institution in providing the best for our students. But knowing you, you're already adept with two if not all departments and I see no reason to waste that big brain of yours." Tsunade shrugged. "Of course you'll be free to choose your own club activities but the offer of joining the student council still stands."

"I see…" Sakura's gaze fell to the ground, contemplating her choices. The idea of a club could be fruitful for her academic experience and the band of misfits that her brother calls friends might give up on recruiting her if they ever found out that she was already occupied with another.

Tsunade regarded the young woman in front of her, a spitting image of her older sister. She had to laugh at the irony that the sole heir of the Haruno was completely the opposite of her mother. The chuckle that escaped her lips completely flew over the pink haired girl's head. She glanced at the clock and shook her head when she saw the time.

"You could observe the departments if you want."

Sakura blinked. "Eh?"

"Look," She gestured towards the wall clock, "Class is almost over, and you didn't attend a single one. Your first day of school and you were already absent, the least you could do is choose a club to ease the transition."

Sakura paled. "…I was absent…?"

Tsunade bit back the laugh at the look of horror across her face. _Trust the girl to worry about her perfect attendance record._

Shizune giggled. "Don't worry. It is your first day; I'll get the teachers to let you off the hook for today." She grinned. "Your perfect attendance is safe."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Shizune laughed at that. "It's okay Sakura-san, you don't have to be so jumpy all the time."

Tsunade coughed, bringing their attention back to her as she sent a disapproving look to her assistant who merely ducked away from the glare and excused herself out the door. "Now then, let's have someone escort you around the school."

"But I don't need an—"

"Please child. You wasted the whole day trying to find your classroom." Tsunade smirked when the girl promptly shut up. She pressed the button of her desk and a few moments later Shizune came in with one of the top students of Konoha Academy.

"Sakura this is Hyuuga Neji, he'll be your senpai for the week." The coffee-haired male stood perfectly beside Shizune, his opal eyes looking anywhere but his acquired charge.

"You are to listen and learn from him do you understand?"

"Hai!" Sakura stood up from her chair and nodded, albeit a little shakily. She then turned to her assigned senpai and bowed in acknowledgement. "I'll be in your care, senpai."

Neji nodded. "I'll look after her Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade shooed them off. "Whatever, see to it she chooses a club before she goes home."

"Understood."

The door closed behing the two with a soft click and Tsunade was left with a smiling Shizune. "…What are you so happy about?"

Shizune grinned at her. "I wonder why you would want the student council president to play tour guide for a _pink haired brat_ who you gave free reign to choose a club."

"Shut up and get me some more tea."

* * *

><p>"I told you not to cause trouble."<p>

Konan scowled at her childhood friend. "I wasn't the one who broke a window."

"Shut up bitch! I fucking had it under control—"

"_Oh really_?" Kakuzu glared at Hindan from across the room. "You broke a _fucking_ window!"

"Ever heard of collateral damage? Hell Kakuzu, get off my back about everything I break, it's not like we have to pay for it."

Madara sighed. "We do have to pay for it you imbecile."

"We've _always_ paid for it." Deidara glared.

Sasori crunched on a piece of candy and looked bored at the whole situation. "It's ironic that you don't even know, seeing as you're the one who always breaks stuff."

Hidan snorted. "Whatever, it's not like we can't afford it."

Kisame snorted. "Not the point you dumbass."

"God damnit you idiot cousin!" Kakuzu threw a calculator in his face. "We'll lose funds if we keep paying for all the windows you fucking break!"

"Fucking hell!" Hidan threw the calculator back, "Stop throwing things! That fucking hurt."

"Senpais shouldn't curse so much…" Tobi was ignored.

Kakuzu glared. "Pay me my money back you ape."

"Enough." Pein's was low but it was enough to silence the whole group. Hidan sat down farthest from Kakuzu and glared at the table, learning from experience that it wasn't best to test their pierced leader when he was in one of moods. The rest took it upon themselves to face their seething leader who sat on his desk with barely restrained anger.

"Hidan, you will pay for the expenses." His eyes settled on the jashinist who didn't even bother to look repentant. "Starting now, Akatsuki will no longer be held accountable for your need for mass destruction, Kakuzu I trust you will handle the arrangements."

_Finally _"Will do,"

"Itachi I want you to have a talk with Tsunade about the incident earlier, see to it Hidan gets all the blame."

Itachi nodded and pulled out his phone, the rest just ignored Hidan's yells of indignation.

"Zetsu, have you located Sakura-san?"

The tall male nodded and gestured towards the sports complex building adjacent to their room. "She's being shown around by the council president."

Madara slumped down on the couch and sighed. "Apparently her dear aunt wants to give her free reign in choosing her afternoon activities."

Deidara sat on the opposite of him. "The old woman probably wants her to join the student council brats, what with Hyuuga escorting her and all."

Zetsu nodded and placed a piece of paper on the table. "I got her records from the office, I say she's already accepted without even applying."

"Right," Pein leaned back on his chair frowning. "How does that woman expect us to look after the girl if she's forcing her to join the student council?"

"Ah about that, it was a lie."

…

"What?"

Hidan looked annoyingly nonchalant as he picked the contents of his phone with a bored stare. "The crazy bitch I call my mother set the whole thing up,"

…

"What the hell!?" Deidara growled in outrge. "You mean we've been running around the whole school trying to find pinky because your mother played a prank!?"

"Cool it princess, not my fault that you get your ass handed to you by a fucking sixteen year old girl."

"Shut up you asshole!"

"Senpai don't throw my flower pot!"

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kakuzu, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kakuzu shrugged, unapologetic. "It slipped my mind, I was worrying about the broken window."

"Konan you were there, why didn't you speak up?"

The blue haired girl raised a brow, as if challenging him. "I want her to join."

Another wave of silence settled over the group.

"Konan… you heard what Tsunade said," Kakuzu frowned. "Besides, Sakura doesn't want to join our 'stupid club'."

Konan smirked. "So? I can be very persuasive if I want."

"No fucking way, that girl is a fucking mess." Deidara protested. "I'm glad that we don't have to put up with all her drama anymore, it was barely a day and I already wanted out."

"Oh please," Konan scoffed. "Sakura kicked your ass and you're intimidated."

"I am not!"

Itachi smirked. "I beg to differ Deidara that kick to the stomach was something. Are you sure that your denial isn't a sign of shock?"

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

Madara smirked. "Please do be more specific Deidara, there are three of us after all… unless you're giving an open invitation."

Deidara paled at that and scooted away from the two. "You're disgusting!"

Kisame guffawed at the cowering blonde. Sasori smirked and Tobi grinned. "Aniki stop teasing senpai!"

Madara waved him off with a humorous glint in his eyes. "All in good fun."

Konan shook her head in exasperation and headed towards the door.

"You're still not giving up on her?" Kisame questioned with a teasing grin. "Careful Konan-chan, one might think you're in love with the girl."

"She's cute," Konan turned to address the group once more. "I want her here."

Sasori pulled out the lollipop from his mouth and stared at the blue haired girl. "Why _here_?"

"Yeah, aren't you president of the handicraft club or something?" Deidara had escaped the wrath of the elder Uchiha and scooted closer to Sasori. "Why not drag her there."

"The handicraft club is filled with annoying useless fan girls. I'm only acting president by request of Tsunade-sama, I don't even do anything there almost everything is handled by the vice president." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, I want another girl in the club."

Kakuzu blinked. "…You want another girl in the club?"

Konan shrugged. "I don't want to remain the only girl here, and it's been a long time since I found a girl I can hang out with."

"Bitch if you want a girlfriend find a book-club!" Hidan glared. "Don't go dragging another banshee in here just cause you want—"Pein wacked him over the head.

"Hidan get some drinks from the vending machine downstairs."

"OW—FUCK YOU!" So he said before heading out the door to do as he was told. Kakuzu sighed and followed his cousin out of the door. "Idiot forgot his money."

Pein sighed. "Konan, you know you can just hang out with her outside our…_ club activities_."

Madara lied down on the couch, fiddling with his long bangs. "Yeah, and it's not like you're an _active_ member of Akatsuki anymore."

"…"

"…"

"What was that Madara?" Konan tilted her head to the side and stared at his lying form. "Care to repeat what you've said."

Kisame coughed and stood up immediately. "I'll be going now… I have to do… stuff."

Deidara bolted and followed him to the door. "I left some materials in the club room."

"Senpai I'll go with you!"

Sasori and Itachi followed the two, conversing among themselves about getting something to eat before club activities start. Zetsu already left the room without anyone noticing.

Pein sighed.

Madara never learned.

* * *

><p>"Point!"<p>

Neji Hyuuga stood frozen to his spot not really sure how to react to the situation before him.

"Winner!" The referee pointed towards the direction of the small pink haired girl he was escorting awhile ago, now wearing Konoha's Judo club uniform, wiping a sweat of her delicate brow with a satisfied smile. His eyes wandered over to the fallen form of the clearly larger male of the opposing team, lying face first on the ground in pain and embarrassment for losing to a said pink haired girl.

_-30 minutes ago—_

"_Over there is the Liberal Arts department," His voice was clear and curt. "Club activities include: Dance, Arts, Music, Drama and Literature."_

_The girl nodded, urging him to continue._

"_Dance includes the basic arrangement of ballet, contemporary, jazz, tap and modern" He explained. "In arts students are free to choose whatever medium they prefer—paint, wood, clay, stencil almost anything really. Konoha allows the students to have free reign over their creations." The made a turn to pass through the west wing of building c to reach the Arts department. "Drama of course features both plays and video—the drama club has a very special line-up for this year, or so I was told, but the students really give it their all and every year their productions become a big hit," He glanced at her hoping for signs of interest, but the smile on her face remained painfully polite. "And lastly the literature group—Literature consist of writers and book lovers, they occupy the library most days but their own collection in the club room is nothing to scoff at, I've heard that the president of the literature club has been perusing the internet for more reference materials, and knowing the man he could be quite obsessive when it comes to his books, so it's pretty much given that the literary club will soon be given full rights to the library."_

_He stopped and glanced at her. "Have you decided on which club to choose yet?"_

"_No but they all sound wonderful," Sakura smiled at him. "I can't wait to see how each club functions."_

"_I don't think you'll have any trouble choosing, the liberal arts department are open to beginners." They continued walking. _

_Sakura looked relieved. "Well, that's good to hear." She laughed. "I haven't touched an instrument in so long and I've never been one to dance."_

_He found himself laughing with her. Neji couldn't help but appreciate the girl next to him. They had only met a few minutes ago, but he knew that she was someone he could get along with. The girl beside him kept up with his pace, a fact he much appreciated seeing as he disliked having to waste time. She didn't babble needlessly as most girls would. She actually listened to what he was saying, speaking up only when she had a genuine question or even putting in some of her insights. Classes were about to end and he could already hear the students leaving their classrooms heading for their respective clubs. He hopes this tour would end earlier, he still had work to do and—_

"_Neji-senpai, I think someone is waving at you."_

_He blinked in surprise, being pulled away from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Tenten running up to her, decked in her club uniform, bare feet. _

"_Neji!"_

"_Tenten? What's wrong?"_

_She came to a stop before them, her breathing slightly labored. "We need another… member!"_

_Neji's eyes widened, understanding what she meant before she even finishes her whole thought. "The sparring match between Suna? What happened?"_

_She groaned. "Ogita-kun had to excuse himself because of family issues and we need a substitute!"_

_Neji frowned. "Tenten, you know I can't—"_

"_I know! That's why I need to know where Lee is, he the only other person I can rely on."_

"_Lee's being held up by Gai-sensei again," He sighed. "Something about setting up a training regimen for the whole sports department, I think."_

"_Damn!" Tenten groaned. "Do you have your phone, I have to find another—"_

"_Umm," _

_Neji and Tenten turned to the girl, who flinched when both their piercing gazes landed on her._

"_Oh jeez, you were showing someone around!" Tenten almost pulled out her hair in frustration. "Gah! I'm sorry, I'll just leave now—"_

_Sakura shook her head. "No, it's quite alright… I just…" Sakura smiled nervously. "I think I can help out with your substitute problem."_

_Neji raised a brow and shared a look with Tenten. "You do Judo?"_

"_Yes," She nodded, still a bit embarrassed. "But I haven't been able to polish my skill in months, but did say that it was just a practice match… if you'll have me that is!"_

_Sakura jumped in surprise when the brunette tackled her into a hug and practically drag her towards the gymnasium, yelling about how she could use her spare uniform and that she was an angel sent by god, leaving Neji to follow them in a much slower yet exasperated state._

…

"_This is a bad idea Tenten."_

"_Relax, it's just a practice match." Tenten slapped him on the back. "Don't worry too much."_

_Neji watched Sakura stretch, wearing a uniform a size too big for her. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, held together by a simple black band courtesy of Tenten._

"_You heard her, she hasn't been practicing in months! Tsunade-sama will have my head if she gets hurt!"_

_Tenten shook her head and grinned. "Calm down will you? We'll be drawing numbers to see who goes against who. What's the probability of her getting the captain—"_

"_Haruno – 23, Tezuka – 23! Please step onto the mat!"_

_Neji and Tenten watched with muted horror when the small girl shook hands with a man almost two heads taller than her. _

"…_I'm sorry Neji."_

"_Begin!" The referee called out loudly, the whole dojo quiet._

_Sakura got into a pretty basic stance for defense and stared at her opponent who stood across from her, arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face._

"_You should forfeit the match, oujo-chan. I don't want to hurt your pretty face."_

_Sakura shifted from her stance and stood on full height. She tilted her head to the side. "Does that mean you're not going to attack?"_

_Her opponent smirked. "Tell you what, how about you try to attack me and we'll see how it goes."_

"…_You're giving me a chance to attack you?"_

_He shrugged. "If you can."_

_Sakura nodded. "If that is what you want."_

_A minute later, the captain of Suna Judo club found himself pinned to the ground with a tiny hand, restraining his movements._

_..._

"Whoa… Where did you find her Neji?" Tenten came up beside him, an awed but ecstatic look on her face.

Neji kept silent, not really knowing what to answer to his long time friend and fellow Judo club member. His keen eyes watched the small girl on the other side of the room accept a towel from the manager, only to be swarmed with the veterans of the club bombarding her with questions. Tenten hummed appreciatively at the scene and sent him a passing look before joining the others in congratulating the new girl on her pinched the bridge of his nose trying to process what just happened.

"Neji-senpai!"

He looked up to see the girl running up to him, a bottle of water in hand. "Sakura-san."

"I'm sorry for side-tracking our tour." She bowed. "It's just been awhile and the opportunity presented itself."

He shook his head. "No need to apologize, I understand."

Sakura smiled at that. "Thank you senpai!"

"Shall we resume with our tour?"

"Ah, no need."

Neji stared at her in question. "…Have you decided to join the Judo club?"

"Oh no," Sakura shook her head. "It's just that I know you have work to do and I can pretty much manage with the information you have given me. Thank you again"

"It's no problem, I was just doing my job."

Sakura smiled. "Still,"

Neji smiled back. "Why don't you get changed and I'll escort you back to the Headmistress' office."

Sakura nodded and headed towards the changing rooms leaving him alone near the exit. He eyed her retreating form, still not believing a girl her size managed to take down one of the district's notable Judo practitioners in the high school division.

Tenten came up beside him, a grin on her face. "I want her."

He blinked. "…What?"

"I want her." She repeated. "On my team. Right now,"

He shook his head in good humor and patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck convincing her, she told me she doesn't want to be in the Judo club."

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What? Why!?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"B-But she has the talent for it! Why doesn't she want to join us!?"

Neji opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by a crashing sound outside. The two glance over to the direction and found one very irritated silver haired senior kicking a vending machine with much unneeded force. Tenten glanced nervously at her long time friend, already knowing what the taller male would do.

"Neji… don't—"

"Senpai, destruction of school property is a major violation of school conduct."

Tenten resisted the urge to face palm at the sight of Neji walking over to the vending machines in all his presidential glory.

"Ha?" Hidan turned to glare at the idiot who dared call him out only to smirk at the sight of a very familiar face. "Well if it isn't Kaichou! How've you been?"

"Yuuga-senpai, please step away from the machine before I call security on you." _Again._

Hidan crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey I'm just trying to get my money back, fucking machine ate it."

"Even so you have no right to destroy school property."

"God! Please stop shitting out rules everywhere you go."

"I wouldn't have to if you just bothered to stop with your mindless destruction."

Tenten came up beside him, tugging on his sleeve. "Come on Neji, just back away."

He shrugged her off. "Senpai, I don't want a repeat of last time."

Hidan grinned. "You mean when I completely handed your ass to you?"

Tenten glared. "That match was stopped before it was even finished. Don't go running your mouth _senpai_."

"I see you have a groupie following you around."

"You..!"

"…What's going on here?

The three glanced over to see Sakura finally wearing her school uniform, looking confused at the scene before her. Hidan met her eyes and glared.

"For fuck's sake is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

* * *

><p><strong>So much fucking dialogue.<strong>

**To be honest I could've posted this earlier but I made a cover photo for this (forgive the gawd awful editing skills) for two weeks.**

**Let me know what you think about it.**

**Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLY SHIT THIS STORY HAS BEEN VIEWED 56K+ TIMES. **

**WTF. **

**THANK YOU.**

**BUT SRSLY. WTF.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Yes this is a miracle, an update that didn't span for months.<strong>

* * *

><p>"For fuck's sake is this going to be a regular occurrence?"<p>

The three stood from the opposite side of the foul mouthed delinquent, not sure how to react to that outburst. Neji and Tenten sent curious looks to Sakura, knowing that she was the one being addressed but is entirely lost on what may be the relation is with the two. Hidan glared at the pink haired girl, who stood awkwardly by the side refusing to meet his gaze. Sakura would steal glances at Neji and Tenten, silently asking them not to say anything but Hidan caught on and growled in annoyance.

"You know what?"

The three prepared themselves, knowing how dangerously impulsive the senior could be with his random acts of violence towards people. Neji stood forward, slightly shielding the two girls, he knew that the two were perfectly capable of handling themselves but chivalry calls for him to be the knight in shining armor in the face of potential danger. "Senpai, don't—"

"No!"

He blinked. "…No?"

"That's right, _no." _Hidan glared. "I am _not_ going over this shit again! And _you_," He pointed a menacing finger towards Sakura, who stilled at the sudden action.

"Don't talk to me, don't even look at me and just stay the fuck out of my way got it!? I am _not_ doing this shit every time we meet," He kicked the vending machine once more for good measure and walked away, cursing the heavens for all the world to hear. "You fucking crazed midget!"

Sakura twitched at the jab towards her height, but didn't do anymore to engage the psychotic senior she calls family.

"…What?" Tenten blinked. "Uh…What just happened?"

Neji sighed and approached the abused machine, leaving the two girls where they stood. "Troublesome…"

Tenten turned to the pink haired girl who was staring at the direction where the foul mouthed senior had ran off with a small frown. "You know _him_?"

"I do." Sakura nodded but gave no further explanation to the older girl. "Forgive me senpais for dragging you both into this mess."

"Ah… well nothing really happened… so, no need to apologize about something that didn't happen." Tenten got flustered when the girl suddenly bowed by the waist, the girl was so formal that she didn't know what to do.

"It's nothing really, that was a natural occurrence whenever you're dealing with one of the members of the Akatsuki." Neji crouched in front of the vending machine, glaring at the dent. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura shook her head and apologized again. "Even so—"

"Don't worry about it," He repeated. This time his voice made it sound final, as if telling her to drop the conversation.

Sakura smiled, thankful that he willingly dropped the subject.

Tenten, on the other hand, was still in shock. She didn't understand what had happened, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to understand what had happened, but it was clear that this new girl was something else to already be entangled with Konoha's infamous Akatsuki. "Wow… Sakura-chan you haven't been here for a day and you already tangled yourself with the popular crowd already,"

"I… did?"

Tenten laughed at her confused face, ruffling her pink locks affectionately as she did then made her way towards Neji who was still inspecting the damage, "Is it dead?"

"No," Neji shook his head and stood up, dusting off his hands as he did. "He left a dent, but it's still functional… I still have to file a report though," He sighed. "Seriously, will there be a day that I _don't_ have to write about those troublesome delinquents?"

Tenten sent a pitying stare towards the coffee haired male and sighed. "You sure must have it rough, Neji…" She patted him and the back, "being council president and all, you have to deal with those guys almost every day…"

"Eh?" Sakura blinked. "Neji-senpai is the president?"

…

"You didn't know!?"

* * *

><p>"That was quite the outburst."<p>

Hidan looked up and glared at the sight of Sasori lazily draped over the second floor balcony railing with a manga, dangling dangerously over the edge.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sasori shrugged and tapped the spine of the book. "Nothing really, I just thought the whole situation was funny."

Hidan scowled at the redhead. "Please, I know you—you puppet-freak... There's always _something_ with you."

Said puppet freak smirked, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. "Ara, I didn't know you cared so much. Hidan-kun, I'm flattered."

Hidan stared at him, disgust evident on his face. "You're fucking retarded you know that!?"

Sasori laughed. "Coming from the man who kicks vending machines?"

"Fuck. You."

"Sorry, I don't swing that way."

_Jashin… This twat is fucking annoying._ "If you're here to preach about me being a dick to my baby sister, fuck off."

"Please," Sasori crossed his arms, "Last time I did anything that involved the pink brat, I was forced to cosplay. I don't think I'll be going anywhere your psychotic family ib any time in the near future." Sasori smirked at him. "But don't worry Hidan-kun; I'll make an exception for you."

Hidan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "This is why I don't talk to you!"

"And here I thought you just didn't like me."

_Fucking creep!_

"For fuck's sake… I'm leaving!" He turned to leave, grumbling about his weird 'club mate' as he did, only to be hit behind the head with a flying projectile that he could only identify as the manga that the redhead once held. "Ow! Asshole! What the fuck was that for!?" He glared.

Sasori pulled out his phone, none at all repentant for his actions. "You weren't answering your phone, Pein sent me to get you."

"I don't have a phone you fucking idiot." He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the redhead dubbed as puppet freak. "Fish-face and Blondie fucking broke it last time we got in an argument of what take-out place to order from, remember?"

"That so?" He said, not really caring. He threw his phone towards the silver haired delinquent who caught it with ease. "Kakuzu and the others who were available are already on their way to the riverbank. Apparently those sound brats haven't learned their lessons yet." He jumped down from the balcony, landing with ease in front of him.

"Ready to bash some heads in?"

Hidan read the text and grinned. "Thought you'd never asked."

* * *

><p>"You seriously didn't know I was the president?"<p>

Sakura nodded, staring at the track field where students were beginning to warm up. "I didn't."

Neji glanced down at the girl, not really sure how to make of the situation. Tenten had excused herself to return to club the gym, stating that the freshman shouldn't be left alone under the coach's supervision. She promised to meet up with him later, after he was done showing Sakura around as well as pleading one last time for Sakura to consider the Judo club as a potential club to join. The two of them left the vicinity of the training dojo and went back to touring the place trying to figure out what club would suit Sakura the most. He had tried to steer her towards the arts department without being blatantly obvious but immediately yielded when the girl walked towards the field, alone.

He had caught up with her immediately and smoothed over his stumble with a brief explanation towards school history and such. Now they were near where the Track team was training, Sakura eyeing the group of students with interest.

"Do you enjoy sports?" He spoke up, wanting to break the awkward silence. "I had originally wanted to bring you straight towards the arts department, but you seem eager to put it off every time I try to take you there." He meant it off as a joke but the girl immediately turned red in embarrassment and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry senpai! Had I known you already had a course of action in mind I wouldn't—"

"Ah w-wait calm down," He did not expect this. "It's okay. It was just an idea, there's nothing wrong with you wanting to check out the Sports Department first."

"Oh… I'm glad, but I do apologize for messing up your plans… I'm sure you're busy but you took time from your duties to show me around, thank you."

"It's no problem, Tsunade-sama assigned me the job and it's my responsibility to see it through."

"Still…" She smiled. "Thank you, Neji-senpai."

He smirked. _At least she's polite._ "You're welcome," He patted her on the head.

Sakura froze at the sudden contact.

Neji realized what he was doing.

She blushed

He blushed.

"I-I apologize!" He quickly removed his hand, and made a few steps back, clearly embarrassed to what he had done. "I-It was out of habit…!"

"I-It's okay…" She knew that she was blushing as well, she did not expect that from the strict council president that she made Neji seem to be. "Y-You surprised me that's all…"

"I apologize," He repeated, "I have to younger cousins and it's been a habit of mine to praise them in that manner whenever they do something good."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Ah, I understand the feeling, I have a younger brother and I do the same."

"Y-Yeah…"

…

Neji coughed awkwardly to the side, it was a habit he had developed when he was younger. Hinata and Hanabi were the sisters he never had and he was the older brother they always had. They've been together growing up and it was always up to him to watch out for his 'sisters'. He was always the one they turned to first whenever they didn't understand something and he was always the first one they would go to whenever they had accomplished something praise-worthy. It was endearing that they would seek him out first instead of their parents and it would always bring him great joy to know that, even now they still do.

Hinata and he weren't that far in their age-gap but Hanabi was a different story, but even with that the younger girl was as fond of him as she was to her older sister. So every time they would accomplish something of importance, no matter how little or grand it is, he would be the first one to know about it and they would glow with happiness every time he praised them with a simple smile and pat on the head.

But to think he would actually do the same thing to a girl he had met only an hour ago was just… embarrassing. He prayed to the gods the girl wouldn't think of him as some pervert who enjoyed touching girls so casually like a shameless flirt.

"N-Not really," Sakura spoke up, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"What?"

"I don't really enjoy sports that much, but that doesn't mean hate it." She explained, answering his earlier question. "I would rather have a club than requires me to do little to no physical activities if I can."

"Then why?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, I don't _hate_ sports. I just thought it would be better for me to look at some sports club before actually deciding what club to join."

"Ah, so you've already have a club in mind?"

She nodded. "I do, three in fact: The music club, cooking club or maybe even a book club."

Neji nodded, quite impressed with the lineup she had and didn't waste time on voicing out his opinion. Sakura blushed at his praise and smiled at him, albeit shyly. They strolled around the school grounds, allowing her to catch a glimpse of the different sport teams in Konoha. Every now and then she would tell him about some of the sports she played and Neji would find himself question her _'I don't hate it but I don't like it'_ philosophy with sports.

So far he'd learned that she practiced other forms of martial arts aside from Judo, she once played soccer on a team at her previous school, she enjoyed playing basketball that she's learned over the summer during her stay at the US, she hates running so she avoided the track team, she didn't like swimming telling him how she easily gets sunburned even with sun screen on and she recently got interested in tennis and is learning it during her free time.

He also learned of her tendency to ramble. It was kind of… cute, they would be talking about one thing and the topic would immediately jump to another without the both of them not really sure how it had happened, then she would catch herself doing the act and apologize for being such a talkative person and in the end he would dismiss her apology and allow her to repeat the process once more. In truth he never really liked people who talked too much, Naruto and Lee were perfect examples why he did so, but Sakura actually talked about relevant things and he actually found himself listening intently to her stories and even telling her things about himself that would usually reserved to the people closest to him. It was strange for him to warm up to a person he just met, but with Sakura… it was just natural. He liked her.

He actually _liked_ her.

No not the _like _you are thinking of, don't get ahead of yourselves and review to vote for the pairings you want because the author knows jack shit of what she wants to this with this pitiful excuse of a story and decided to ask you guys because that would be much easier than have you all flame her because as stated in previous chapters this whole story just going with the flow of whatever shit that is being produced by the author's so called imagination. I swear this author is crazy. But back to the point—

He liked her as a person.

He found himself smiling at her as they finished their tour of the sports department. Sakura was just finishing her story of the time she spent hours in a library, reading about the human body for the purpose of helping a close relative of her that had broken an arm when she was in elementary school. He found himself chuckling at the part when she had came home with a bunch of medical text books, crying her eyes out showing her family pictures of people being operated on and limbs being amputated.

"…And of course it ended with both of my parents assuring me that his arm wouldn't need amputation." She laughed at the memory. "But of course I was still worried about my brother—"She caught herself, and covered her mouth with a dainty hand, as if ashamed of even mentioning her older brother.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook his head, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry senpai, I was rambling again."

"No, it's okay." He assured her. "I liked hearing stories about your childhood, but if I may ask… Are you and your brother not close?"

Sakura laughed a sad sounding laugh. Neji decided that it didn't suit her. "We used to be," She said. "My brother and I were always together—rather, I would always cling to my older brother and he would allow me to do so because he found that arguing with me would be useless and not worth the trouble... That was when I was six."

"And now?" He already knew the answer but he still couldn't help but want her to keep talking about it.

She smiled. "Neji-senpai, is this the way to the music and arts department?"

_She's changing the subject._ It was a lame attempt but He would allow her, everyone deserved their privacy. "Yes, but it would be much faster if we pass through the main building rather than going around it."

Sakura nodded in understanding and followed Neji into the large building. He began explaining to her how the main building was sectioned to accommodate the different year levels of the school. First years were located in section B, Second years at section C and Third years at section A. The other building adjacent to where they were, he explained, was where students will find the labs and modified classrooms needed for specific subjects. She also found out with much delight that the library was the largest building on the campus; three floors of space filled with books excited the pink haired girl to no end. He promised to take her there sometime during the week and Sakura thanked him with a brilliant smile. They passed the infirmary, and he instructed her that the school nurse was a quirky fellow that came and go as he pleased.

They were nearing walkway that connected the main building to the music and arts department when his eye caught the announcement of grades from the last placement test. He stopped walking and searched his name and student number. He found it immediately, with veiled self-satisfaction, at the very top of the second year ranking sheet.

He glanced at his companion and saw her looking over the pictures of past graduates and trophies won by different clubs displayed for the public to see. Neji wondered if Sakura had taken the first year placement test before she had transferred. He walked over to the first year list and frowned when he saw the top ten portion missing.

"Huh…"

Sakura, noticing his troubled expression, approached him cautiously. "Senpai is something wrong?"

"No… Well yes, the top ten of the first year placement test results is missing." He pulled out his phone and notified his other council members of the mistake. "Someone must've taken it."

"Placement…Oh, you mean _that _test." Sakura stared at the empty space with a small frown. "Who would've done such a thing? It's unfair to those who haven't seen it yet."

Neji nodded. "Sasuke would be annoyed. He usually wants the thing posted for more than a week just to let everyone know that he got first place."

"Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Neji didn't notice her tense up at the mention of his name. "He's a fellow member of the council; He's in the same year as you so it won't be long until you bump into him. He always gets the highest rank whenever placement tests come up, I wouldn't be surprised if he also achieved the top score this time around." Neji glanced at her. "Have you taken the test Sakura-san?"

She nodded. "I did, Aunt Tsunade asked me to take the examination a week before everyone else. She said that it would be more ideal rather than an entrance exam." She moved towards the second year results and smiled when he saw his name at the top of the list. "Senpai you're amazing! You scored a perfect score!"

Neji thanked her praise and asked her how she did on her examination.

Sakura grinned at him and threw him a piece sign. "Aced it."

* * *

><p>"Teme, Neji says that someone took down the results of the last placement test." Naruto smirked at his long time best friend.<p>

"Hn."

Across from the two, a certain lazy brunette yawned and sent the Uchiha a blank stare. "Did you take it down because you were pissed?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay new chapter!<strong>

**Yay a glimpse of Saku-Hidan past!**

**Yay for being not lazy!**

**You probably already read it but Imma say it again here.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!**

**Don't get me wrong, I do have a story line for this but I am having a hard time deciding on what pairing to bring up. I'm having trouble picturing romance (other than the ones already planned) so help me decide the minor Sakux pairings and who's hearts are going to break for your pure unadulterated entertainment.**

**I'm thinking that Neji-Saku will be BROTP... unless you want to break Neji's heart?**

**Also did you like my Sasori? He's bitchy. Yaaay bitchy!**

**Also 56k+ views.**

**I love you people.**

**Next Chapter: …idek**

**Review please!**


End file.
